Megami
by Tenshi Mahou
Summary: When Hotaru loses her memory, she is sent into the GW dimension with Mako as her guardian. There, she is Quatre's sister. When she is taken by Dr. J. however, she becomes a pilot. Now, can she help the pilots defeat their latest enemy? DONE!
1. Lost Memories

Don't own the stuff...except the story...yup, I own the story. Not the anime stuff...the story. 

TM: Konnichiwa minna! Tenshi Megami here! Here's a brief summary of the story: Hotaru loses her memory and Setsuna sends her into the Gundam Wing dimension. There, she is Quatre's sister. Dr. J. soon takes her in and she becomes a pilot. Can she help the pilots with their latest enemy? Hotaru/Heero. 

TM: Well, there you have it (the summary). Um, remember to review! Oh yeah and read it ~.^. 

Chapter One  
Lost Memories 

Hotaru's communicator beeped, signaling she had a call. She looked around for an alley to duck into at the mall. Once she found one, she opened the watch. "What is it?" She asked. Sailor Neptune's face appeared. 

"Hotaru! The enemy is attacking again. It's at *disturbance* Crown Arcade!" Sailor Neptune cried. Hotaru nodded. "I'm near there. I'll be there quickly." Hotaru flipped the watch down and walked out of the exit. She hurried to her black car she had gotten for her eighteenth birthday a month ago. She turned it on and sped off. 

*i* 

Hotaru arrived on the scene and grasped her henshin stick in her hand. She saw the battle ahead. "Saturn Crystal Power! Make Up!" She cried without a moment's hesitation. Once transformed, Saturn ran to the site. "Hey guys, need some help?" She asked. 

She was greeted by thankful smiles. "Thanks Saturn." Saturn nodded, smiling. She then turned her attention to the youma ahead. "You'll pay for hurting them!" Hotaru cried. The youma smirked. "I seriously doubt that!" It threw a ball made of pure black fire at her friends. "Silence Wall! Block!" The wall blocked her friends, but left her exposed. The fire reflected off Saturn's wall and straight at her. With one attack the youma drained most of her energy. She collapsed onto the ground. "SATURN!" Came Sailor Moon's crying voice. Saturn shakingly pushed herself up, her glaive still grasped tightly in her hand. "SILENCE GLAIVE SURPRISE!" She cried at the youma. With that final attack, the youma was killed and Saturn gave a small smile as she finally passed out. Jupiter caught her since she was nearest. "SATURN! Saturn wake up!" Sailor Moon cried at the smallest senshi. 

Sailor Moon felt a comforting hand place on her shoulder. She looked up into a pair of garnet eyes. "Don't worry Sailor Moon. Saturn has just been drained of her energy...however..." Pluto's voice was unsure. Sailor Moon looked at her oddly. "However Saturn cannot stay here for very long. You see, before that youma was defeated, it stole much of Saturn's power...she has barely any power left. Now it's in the enemy's hands. They'll get a taste of that power and then want more...once she's recovered, they will come back. I'm afraid we must send her away." Pluto explained. 

"How do you know?" Venus asked, shocked by all this news. Pluto sighed. "I've known for quite some time now...but I could do nothing to change what had been set. I have to send her away immediately...before she recovers." Pluto said, motioning for Uranus to pick up the dark-haired firefly. Uranus did so, knowing that this was to happen. Tears streamed down each of their eyes. "Will we ever see her again?" Mars asked them. 

Pluto looked down and to the side. "It's unsure if we'll ever be able to see her again. But, one of us must watch over her. Jupiter, I give you that task. You are the Guardian senshi after all." Pluto told the senshi clad in green and sugar pink. Jupiter nodded. "Very well. When we get to the time gates, you will de-transform. Saturn's memories will be erased, but yours will not. You will keep a close watch over her at all times. Understand?" Pluto asked. Jupiter nodded once again. "Very good. Let's go now. Bid your friends farewell." 

Jupiter turned to her four friends. "I guess this is good-bye then." She said to them. Each of them gave her hugs. "Please don't stay there forever." Moon pleaded. Jupiter gave a sad smile. "I can't. It's also my duty to protect you." Moon nodded. "Bye for now Jupiter." She said to her best friend. Jupiter nodded. "Bye everyone." She turned and began walking away with the Outer senshi. 

*i* 

The five senshi arrived at the Time Gates. Pluto opened it. "Jupiter, you must de-transform once you get there. Saturn will be a baby. She will live at the Winner Estate on Colony L4. She's going to be very important in this life. Though she will have bodyguards, they will all need your help. Make sure they are unaware of your prescense. Especially Saturn...for she will begin to regain her memories and we don't want that happening." Jupiter nodded as she held the senshi of Saturn in her arms. "Farewell for now." The two stepped through the Time Gates. 

Michiru looked at Setsuna. "Why did you feed them that lie?" She asked. Setsuna shook her head. "It wasn't entirely a lie. I just want Jupiter and Saturn to have different lives. You must remember...their destinies aren't like the others'. They are not naturally from this timeline...but from another timeline entirely. And there, they must learn to live with the life given to them." Setsuna explained. "Then how wasn't it a lie?" Haruka asked. Setsuna gave a sorrowful expression. "They did get much of Saturn's power, but she will regain it all. They **will** come looking for her, but we have to stop them before they find her." Setsuna explained. 

*i* 

Jupiter landed another dimension, with nobody in her arms. "I guess Pluto was right. Oh! I need to de-transform!" She hurried into a back alley and in a brilliant flash of light, she was back in her regular high-school uniform. She nodded and hurried out to find Hotaru in the mess of everything. 

*i* 

**Meanwhile**   
(AN: I've never seen Quatre's mom and all I know about Quatre's dad is that he has dark hair and a beard.) The blonde woman pushed out a child. "It's a girl!" The doctor cried. The woman smiled, her violet eyes shining. "A girl? Oh...another one?" She asked with amusement. Everyone in the room smiled. The father chuckled deeply as a boy stood next to him. "Daddy? What's going on?" He asked. He had platinum blonde hair and glistening blue eyes. He looked about two years old. His father picked him up. "This is your baby sister, Quatre. Quatre meet..." He looked up to his wife. "Hotaru. Meet your little sister Hotaru." She replied. Quatre looked down at her. She had dark violet hair that seemed almost black. She finally opened her eyes to reveal violet orbs. "Why isn't she crying?" Quatre asked. The doctor thought about this. "I don't know. I mean, she's perfectly normal...I guess she doesn't like to cry." The doctor replied. They seemed to accept his answer. "Hotaru...I like it." Quatre's father commented. Everyone agreed. 

*i* 

TM: Well, there's chapter one. Um, the next chapter is going to be about seventeen years later. The pilots will be about nineteen and Hotaru will be about seventeen. So...review and I'll try to get the next chapter out as soon as possible! 

*i*   
~TM~ 


	2. Taken Away

Don't own Sailor Moon or Gundam Wing. Don't sue. 

TM: Konnichiwa...again! Um, this starts out about eight years later from where I stopped the last time. Only because I need to show something. So um...yeah. Review! And please read! 

Chapter Two  
Taken Away 

An eight year old girl awoke in her highly decorated "shades of amethyst" room. She looked around tiredly and yawned. "I don't want to get up!" She cried. The maid who had shook her awake shook her head. "You **have** to. You and your brother are going with your father to a peace meeting soon. Now, get up and get ready! Scoot!" The maid ordered. Hotaru growled. "I hate the mornings." (AN: The mother is already dead.) She got out of bed and walked over to her amore and picked out her clothes. She chose a long black skirt and a white spaghetti-strap shirt that had a purple cover shirt. She walked into the bathroom, showered, and got dressed. 

Hotaru walked out of the bathroom, her teeth already brushed, and then combed out her middle-back length dark violet hair. She put it into a half-pony. She yawned and then walked downstairs to go to breakfast. 

*i* 

Hotaru stood next to her brother, Quatre in the peace hall. "Is this boring or what?" The eight-year-old asked the ten-year-old. He smiled at her. "If you're bored, why did you come?" She shrugged. "I didn't want to be at the house alone. Besides, someone has to watch over you." She said quietly with a wink. He chuckled softly as he sighed. 

Hotaru and Quatre got their plates and put food on them. Someone then bumped into her. She turned to see a little girl about her brother's age with light brown hair and blue eyes. She stood completely up. "I'm Relena Darlian. What's your name?" She asked. Hotaru gave a small smile, taught always to be polite. "I'm Hotaru Winner. That's my brother, Quatre Winner. What are you doing here?" She asked politely. 

Relena put a muffin on her plate. "My father takes me to these things. They are so boring. I want to go play instead." Relena replied. Hotaru nodded. "Well at least the worst is over. I mean, all we have to do now is eat and that's it. A good thing too, because I'm **so** hungry!" Hotaru cried as she piled a thing of muffins onto her plate. Relena giggled. (AN: Relena isn't going to be tortured too much in this story...for the most part. That's only because she's not going to be infatuated with Heero...but with another pilot...hehe...) Quatre joined the two giggling girls. "I see you've found someone to hang out with besides me. Who's your friend?" He asked, startling the two girls. Hotaru glared. "It's not nice to scare people!" Hotaru cried at him. Quatre smiled his apologies. 

Hotaru sighed. "Oh, and this is Relena. Relena Darlian." Hotaru answered. Quatre's eyes widened slightly. "The Vice Foriegn Minister's daughter?" Relena nodded. "That's pretty neat." Quatre commented. Hotaru clapped her hands together with an idea. "I have an idea! Let's ditch this place and go have some fun! Father won't mind...right Quatre?" Hotaru asked. Quatre shrugged. "I don't see why he should. You coming Relena?" Quatre asked. "Sure!" Relena cried. Hotaru smiled. "Let's go then!" The trio walked out the building and to a lake near by. 

*i* 

"Let's go swimming! It's much too hot not to!" Hotaru cried. "But...I haven't a swimsuit." Relena said. Hotaru chuckled. "Silly, none of us have swimsuits. We'll just have to comp-comp-compin...sate." Hotaru tried to say the large word she only learned a few days ago. Quatre smiled. "Yes, Hotaru's right." Hotaru nodded as she took off her skirt and purple shirt. She pulled the hair ribbon from her hair and put it with her clothes. Relena shrugged and stripped down to her underwear and tank-top. Quatre stripped down to his boxer shorts (AN: In my story, Quatre wears boxers.) Immediately, the three ran into the water, laughing. "Let's play tag! Quatre's it!" Hotaru suggested. 

Immediately, Relena and Hotaru swam off, hurrying away from Quatre. 

*i* 

A young boy with prussian blue eyes and brown hair sighed heavily as he looked out the window. He was dressed in a tuxedo because he was supposed to watch over the peace meeting to make sure nobody was suspicious. 'This is **so** boring! I wish Dr. J. didn't give me this mission.' Heero thought to himself. (AN: Remember, Heero didn't lose his emotion until he killed the dog and girl. I think he was about...well he looked about thirteen when that happened. He's only ten right now.) Finally, his eyes caught some movement in a lake near by. He watched intently as a blonde boy swam after a dark-haired girl and a girl with light brown hair. He looked around. 'I don't think I'll be missed.' He stealthily walked out to spy on the trio. 

*i* 

Heero watched from the tree as the blonde touched the girl with dark violet hair. She stood up in the water. "Quatre! You're too good of a swimmer!" She cried as she walked out the water. Heero slightly blushed as he noticed she was in nothing but her underwear and a white tank top. Hotaru shivered as she walked from the water. "Much...too...cold!" She complained, her voice shivering. Hotaru sat on the ground and curled herself in a ball, trying to keep warm. Heero walked over to her, his jacket off and in his hand. 

Hotaru felt a new heat around her back and shoulders. She looked up to see Heero staring down at her. "I saw you were cold." He informed immediately. She smiled up at him. "Thank you. I was. What's your name? I'm Hotaru Winner." She replied. Heero sat on the ground with her. "I'm Heero. Heero Yuy." He replied. Hotaru smiled and nodded. "So what brings you here, Heero?" Hotaru asked as she silently chuckled as Relena swam too fast for Quatre. 

Heero shrugged. "I was brought here by my father. He's not well-known, but he wanted me to come." He replied. Hotaru nodded, accepting his answer. "My father also brought me here. I'm supposed to learn peace and stuff like that. It's so boring, so I decided to take my brother and my new friend for a swim. I suggested tag...then I was caught." She sighed. "My brother is **much** too fast a swimmer." Heero smiled at her comment. "HEERO!!!" Came an angered husky voice from afar. Heero's eyes widened. "Oh no. I have to go Hotaru! It was nice to meet you!" He cried. Hotaru smiled. "Hope to see you again soon, Heero!" Hotaru cried back. 

Finally, Relena and Quatre came out, laughing. "Who was that?" Relena asked her new friend. Hotaru turned to her. "I don't know...but I wonder if he wants his jacket back." She said as she smiled at the black jacket around her shoulders. "Oh...come on Hotaru! Let's go ask father and Relena's dad if she can spend the night at our house tonight or someone time." Quatre suggested. "Yeah! Come on!" Hotaru cried as she pulled Relena. "Wait! Hotaru! We have to get dressed first!" Relena cried. Hotaru laughed. "Oh yeah!" 

*i* 

"Heero? Who was that girl you were with?" Dr. J. asked the ten-year-old soldier-in-training. Heero's eyes remained forward. "What girl, sir?" Dr. J. slapped him across the face. "Don't play dumb with me. Tell me who she was." Heero looked back forward, not daring to rub the pain on his cheek. "Her name is Hotaru Winner sir. But...she doesn't know anything. I didn't tell her anything sir." Heero replied quickly. Dr. J. quirked an eyebrow. "Nothing, eh? Did you tell her your name was Heero Yuy?" He asked. Heero remained silent, but eventually spoke. "Yes sir." He replied meekly. 

"That's all she needs to know. Guards...track down Ms. Hotaru Winner and destroy her." Heero put his head down in shame. "And send him to the obstacle course immediately. He needs more training for Operation Meteor." Dr. J. ordered. Instantly, Heero was dragged away and to an obstacle course. 

*i* 

Makoto's eyes widened as she heard the news. She was working undercover at OZ. "Dr. J. is going to kill Mr. Winner's youngest daughter?!" Makoto cried. "Yes he is ma'am. She knows 01's name." Makoto pounded her fist on the table. "Why I ought to..." Makoto warned. _Makoto! Let it be. She will survive this!_ Came a familiar voice. Makoto looked up. "Setsuna?" The man looked at her oddly. "Ms. Kino?" Makoto looked back at the man. "Oh, sorry. Dismissed." _Let it be. This turns out for the better._ Setsuna ordered. Makoto sighed. "Fine." 

*i* 

As Hotaru ran down the garden path, she noticed four guys in black suits in front of her. She gasped. "Who are you?" She asked. Quatre and Relena were walking and talking a little ways away. "Are you Hotaru Winner?" One man asked. "I am. Why?" Hotaru asked. "You're going to come with us." Hotaru crouched into a fighting position. "Yeah right." 

"You can't be serious! Fine little girl. If a fight's what you want, a fight's what your going to get." A man raced to her, going for the offensive. But, she moved out of his way gracefully and kicked him in the back. He collapsed onto the ground. Another man raced to her. He went to punch her, but she caught his fist and swept his legs from under him (AN: This is a large feat for Hotaru considering her size...she's tiny.). He fell onto the ground and Hotaru kicked him in the back. He screamed under the pain. Then aonther man rushed at her. She dodged each and every punch thrown. She then jumped up to his shoulder length and kicked his head, causing his neck to snap as his lifeless body slumped onto the ground. The last man took out a tranquilizer gun and shot it at her. It landed in her leg. The men then grabbed her and pulled her away. "QUATRE!!!" She screamed loudly. 

Quatre's head jerked up. "Hotaru?" The two (AN: Relena) sprinted down the garden path. There, they saw a man in a black suit dead and areas where a child's footprint moved about. "HOTARU!!!" Quatre cried from the top of his lungs. Relena burst into a fit of tears. Quatre held her as he did the same. 

*i* 

"Are you telling me this child here beat up two of you and killed one of you? Are you serious?" Dr. J. asked. He looked down at the now-awake child. She was glaring like mad. "Where am I? Why am I here?" She asked. "You'll find out soon enough. Take her down to the lab. I want to run a few tests on her...she just may become another pilot..." He said with cynicism. Heero's eyes widened as he heard this from the other side of the door. 'Why is he going to put her through this? They have no right to! She'd be better off dead than to go through the training.' Heero sighed, knowing he could do nothing. 

*i*   
Nine Years Later 

Quatre stretched as he walked into his room. He then saw his laptop blinking, signaling he had a message. "What's this?" He asked. He opened it. "Junk mail...?" He trailed off. He accidentally clicked on the hyperlink, instead of "delete". He shrugged. Then, his eyes caught sight of the entire page. "Oh my..." He couldn't finish his sentence as he heard Wufei screaming. "WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?!" "They must've gotten it too." 

*i* 

The pilots gathered in Lady Une's office. "Where's the chick?" Duo asked excitedly. They had just been informed that they were getting a new pilot...and this was no ordinary pilot. She was female. Suddenly, Duo felt a kick in his back. "Don't you dare call me a chick." Came a cold reply. Lady Une smiled. "Everyone, meet Megami. Megami Yuuan (Dark and Secluded Goddess)." The pilots looked at her. She had shoulder-length dark violet hair and cold and emotionless violet eyes. Quatre recognized her, as did Heero. But, they couldn't place their finger on it. 

"I'm Duo Maxwell. I may run and hide, but I never tell a lie. That's me in a nutshell!" He quoted himself. "Noted." Megami said monotonously. He cringed at how much she sounded like Heero. "I'm Quatre Raberba Winner." Megami looked at him, a curiosity now in her cold eyes. He wondered this, but then the curiosity faded as Trowa introduced himself. "I'm Trowa Barton." Megami nodded. "Wufei Chang." "Heero Yuy." Megami also looked at Heero. "Heero Yuy?" She asked carefully. He nodded. Before she could further ponder on how she knew him, Lady Une interrupted. "All right. Why don't you take Megami to your house and then we'll meet again in the morning?" Lady Une asked. 

The pilots nodded. "Follow me, Megami." Quatre knew he already knew her, but from where? She looked so familiar. Heero pondered the same exact thing. 'I will find this out.' He told himself. 

*i* 

TM: Hehe, chapter two already. Um, in case you haven't already figured this out, Hotaru is Megami. Megami is Hotaru. Makoto will make another appearence in the next chapter. And I hope you like it so far. Review! 

*i*   
~TM~ 


	3. Megami

Don't own Sailor Moon or Gundam Wing. It's a like a chant...over and over again... 

TM: I'm going to take the time to answer a few of your questions.   
1. Makoto's aging stopped as soon as she hit her nineteenth birthday. That makes her the same age as the pilots and Relena.   
2. Hotaru wasn't trained with Dr. J., but her brother taught her some moves from his training. She demanded him to. 

Thanks to: JupLuna, kawaya, Shojo no Tsukiana, Enzeru no Yami, and SaturnActingChick.   
Arigato gozaimasu minna! 

Chapter Three Megami 

The six pilots arrived at Quatre's mansion very quickly for his mansion was only a little ways away. Megami's eyes flashed with slight memory of this place, but she quickly shook herself out of it. "Would you like me to show you to your room, Ms. Megami?" Quatre asked her. Megami looked at him. She nodded. He gave a small smile as he led her in. 

*i* 

Quatre opened the door and let Megami see. "This used to be my sister Hotaru's room..." He said a little sadly. Megami's eyes once again flashed with memory. She recognized this room...that name...the very scent of the home was familiar to her. But, she had no idea how it was. "What happened to her?" Megami asked, her voice emotionless. "She was kidnapped. We tried searching for her...but she was never found." Megami remained silent, not sure of what to say. Sentiment was not in her training. She put her bag on the floor next to the doorway and looked around the room. It felt like she was returning home...but she had never been here before, right? She shook the thoughts from her mind. 

"Dinner will be ready soon. The dining room is just downstairs and to your right." He announced to her. "Noted." Megami replied, avoiding his eyes. For everytime she looked in them, she recognized him but could remember him. She hated that feeling. "Okay. See you then Ms. Megami." He shut the door. 

Megami sat on the bed and looked around the room even more. "Why can't I remember how I know this? Why is this so familiar to me?" 

*i* 

Megami, now in a pair of black pajama pants and a skin-tight purple tank top, walked down the stairs to the kitchen. There, she found Trowa making himself some tea. "Dinner will be ready in five minutes." He informed as she opened the fridge. "Tell Quatre that I'm not hungry." "Then why are you looking in the fridge for something to eat?" He asked her. She remained silent. She pulled out a carton of orange juice. Trowa felt a little stupid at that point. "Tell him that I'm not very hungry. I'll be around." She poured herself the glass of orange juice. After that, she walked out. 

*i* 

Megami walked up to her room and set the glass of orange juice on the nightstand. She took a few sips before she exited the room again and walked somewhere else: the gym. 

She stood in front of the large punching bag, not noticing another person in the gym. She immediately began punching, as quick as lightning. Her movements could barely be seen. Finally, with one final punch, the bag was sent across the room, torn open. She bowed to it, her eyes closed. "Is that all you can do?" Came a **very** familiar voice to her. Silent black and white images were sent to her mentally. 

_A small girl of about eight in a tank-top and underwear looked up at guy. His face was a little hard to see, but she could make it out. He told her something quickly and she smiled back at him and spoke._ The images quickly disappeared. 

Megami shook her head and turned. "What do you mean 'is that all you can do'?" She asked him. Heero walked out from the shadows. "If you were truly put through training as a Gundam pilot, then you were taught more than punching a punching bag across the room." He told her. Megami's eyes remained monotonous. "Of course I was taught more. However, until my Gundam gets it's final...adjustments, I cannot pilot it." Megami told him. "What kind of adjustments?" Heero questioned. "The ZERO system of course. If you're done with your questions, I'd like to continue." She told him coldly. She turned and walked out, throwing her sweat-towel down before leaving. 

Heero's eyes narrowed. 'She is so familiar...' 

*i* 

Megami walked into her room and found her laptop blinking. She opened the message. Her eyes widened at what she saw. 

_ Megami Yuuan,   
I have no intention of telling you who I am. But, you have a mission. Before his death, Dr. J. told me to give you your missions. Here is your first: I need you to protect the Vice Foreign Minister Darlian. I know what you're thinking. This is exactly what I'm already doing. However, she will be coming to live with you six. You will remain by her side at all times. But, not her maid. If any of the other pilots give her any trouble in front of her or behind her back, you will defend her. Got it? Don't worry, she is not what 02 tells you she is._

Megami read over this message over and over until it was memorized. At the second she deleted it, she heard a car being pulled up. "That must be her. She better not be annoying like Duo said she was." She hurried downstairs to meet the former queen. 

*i* 

Megami stood in front of the door and waited for Relena to make her way up the stairs. Memory flashed in both of their eyes once they caught sight of one another. "Ho-Hotaru?" Relena asked, her voice barely audible. Megami quirked an eyebrow. "Who?" Relena shook her head. "Nevermind. I just thought you were a friend I once had." Megami nodded. Quatre walked up to the door to see who it was. (AN: Ever wonder why Quatre and Relena rarely ever talk to one another? Well, in this story, this is the exact reason here.) His eyes slightly widened. "Welcome Ms. Relena." He said quickly before walking away. Relena looked away, a little hurt. 

Quatre quickly made his way to the other room. He and Relena rarely ever spoke since his sister's kidnapping. Each felt saddened when they heard she might be dead. He became quieter then. He never spoke to Relena anymore. Mainly because being with her made him think of the little sister he loved so much but lost. It wasn't as if they looked alike, but Hotaru introduced Relena to him. So, in a way, she reminded him of her. 

Megami turned. "I'll show you to your room Ms. Relena." She replied. "You can just call me Relena." Relena told her. Megami nodded. Relena followed the new pilot to her room that she had eight years ago when she spent the night the day Hotaru was kidnapped. 

*i*   
The Next Day 

Relena awoke tiredly and walked from her room. When she walked from her room, she spotted Heero. "Heero!" She cried. Heero looked at her and his face paled a little. Relena ran up to him and began to ask him if he had a good sleep. But, she secretly was thinking to herself. The only reason she ever really found an interest in Heero was because he was so unlike Quatre. She had to admit, when she first met the blonde pilot, she did have quite a crush on him. There hadn't been one day when she didn't think of him. But, it just hurt to much to. So, she kept busy with flirting with Heero. It was the only way she didn't have to think about Quatre and Hotaru. 

Megami walked from her room. "Relena." She said. Relena spun quickly. "Oh, hi Megami!" She smiled. "Relena, you should really tell me when you're going to leave your room. My mission is to stay by your side at all times." Megami informed. "Sure thing. Hey, you want to go swimming? It's too hot not to." Relena stopped herself at that sentence. 'It's too hot not to...Hotaru said the same exact thing. And it doesn't help me that Megami looks **so** much like her!' Relena thought to herself. 

Megami's eyes once again flashed with memory. 'It's too hot not to? Where have I heard that before? Damn! Why can't I remember?!' Megami asked herself. Heero took this opportunity to escape into his room once more. He nodded. "Mission accomplished." He said before going to his laptop. 

Megami shook herself from their stupor. "If it's what you want to do Relena." Megami told her. Relena nodded, smiled, and drug Megami down to Quatre's pool. 

*i* 

Megami changed into her all-black swimsuit. It was a one-piece but she looked very nice in it. Relena work a blue and white tank-ini. The top was striped and the bottom was plain blue. Relena walked into the heated pool water as Megami sat down on a chair. "Come on in, Megami! It's not fun swimming by myself." Relena told the girl. Megami looked at her. "You aren't alone, Relena. Quatre's over there." Megami told her. 

Relena quickly spun to find a just as shocked Quatre in the pool water. The two stared at one another before Relena quickly turned. "Um...I think I'm going to tan now." Relena stepped out of the water. Megami noticed her attitude change as soon as she saw Quatre. 'They know each other in another way than the other pilots know her and him. You can see it in their eyes...they have a past.' Megami thought to herself. 

*i* 

Sailor Jupiter walked in the mists, trying to find her way to Pluto. "Pluto?" Jupiter asked. Pluto turned. "Jupiter? I'm glad you came." Pluto said with a small smile. Jupiter nodded. "What did you want to see me about?" Pluto turned back to the opened Time Gate. "Look." Jupiter's eyes widened at the large black cloud right above the time Hotaru was in. "You mean...they're back? But, it's been seventeen years...I thought they gave up!" Jupiter assumed. Pluto looked down. "It was only a matter of time before they returned for more of her power. Jupiter...Saturn's power is even stronger than before and they almost conquered the world with the little they had. If they get it this time...there may not be any hope of survival of the fate of the world. When they strike, we need to wake Saturn." Pluto informed the senshi of nature. 

Jupiter remained silent. "As her guardian, I will try to prevent them from getting to her. But, I'll need to be by her side...or close to it. I need a masking device. Something that will sheild her from getting her memories back when she sees me." Jupiter told the senshi of time. Pluto nodded. She held her hand out and in a mist of black clouds, a pair of earrings appeared. They looked like like Makoto's rose earrings, but they had a small ruby in the middle of them. "These will stop her from remembering you. Just...be careful. If you can't take them on by yourself, you must wake Saturn. The Gundam pilots can be of only so much help." Jupiter nodded and disappeared. 

*i* 

The six pilots and Relena gathered into Lady Une's office just as they had the previous day...with the exception of Relena. "Everyone, you have another new team member. Her name is-." She was cut off. "The name's Shina Matsuko. It's a pleasure to meet you." Came a voice. They turned to see a girl with brown hair in a pony-tail and emerald eyes. Megami's eyes, just as all those times before, flashed with memory. But, it quickly disappeared. 

Makoto almost jumped when she saw a little memory run through Megami's eyes. But, she relaxed when it faded. 'Thank you so much Setsuna. Now, let's just hope this lasts.' 

*i* 

TM: Whew, that was fun. See? I told you there would be more Makoto. Oh yeah, I wanna tell you the pairings. Hotaru/Heero, Makoto/Duo, and Relena/Quatre. Next chapter will be out soon! So, review! Ja ne. 

*i*   
~TM~ 


	4. Music Room/First Battle

Don't own Sailor Moon or Gundam Wing. Enough said. 

TM: Yay! I'm so happy you guys like this story so far! I must say, I'm very proud of it. Hehe, anyway...I want to thank the following: JupLuna, kawaya, Shojo no Tsukiana, Enzeru no Yami, SaturnActingChick, and Pisces*Angel. Thank you so much guys!!! Reminder: This will be a Heero/Hotaru, Makoto/Duo, and Relena/Quatre story. Now, go read and then review please! 

Chapter Four   
Music Room/First Attack 

It had been a full week since "Shina" or rather Makoto became part of the team. She became quick friends with Duo, Quatre, and Relena. She was having a hard time with Wufei, mostly because he refused to work with a woman. Heero and Megami would always answer her questions with a "hn" or something along the lines of that. She could hold a small conversation with Trowa, but they always ended quickly. 

*i* 

Megami walked into her room, the former queen at her heels. "Can I watch TV at least?" Relena asked. "Sure. I just need to do some research and I can't leave your side, remember?" Relena nodded. She walked over to the TV and turned it on. She turned the volume down so she wouldn't disturb Megami. 

Megami walked over to her laptop and turned it on. She immediately began hacking her way into the new enemy's database. Her violet eyes scanned the screen for any valuable information, but she found none. All there was was a bunch of information on how to become a soldier in their army. Nothing about Gundanium alloy shipments or anything like that. 

She finally gave up about five hours into the search. 'More than likely, Heero is working on the same exact thing. And if I haven't found anything yet, then I know he has not.' Megami thought to herself. She turned to see the princess asleep on the end of her bed. Megami walked over to the bed and pulled off a pillow and blanket. She then stationed herself on the floor. She slowly drifted off into a dreamless sleep. 

*i* 

The next morning, Megami awoke. And when she awakes, she fully wakes up as soon as her eyes open. She stretched her back and turned to look to see if Relena was on the bed. She nodded when she found the princess still sleeping. She shook Relena awake. "What? Oh...it's morning already?" Relena asked. 

Megami nodded. "I'm going somewhere. Stay with Shina." Relena nodded and walked to Makoto. Megami made her bed and walked off towards the music room. 

*i* 

Megami sat at the grand black piano. She placed her fingers on the keys and memories of music filled her mind. She closed her eyes and a sweet melody erupted from the piano. Quatre and Trowa were walking in the hallway when they heard this music. They exchanged glances before walking in soundlessly. Quatre smiled and broke out the violen as Trowa did the same with the flute. They joined in with the music. 

Megami heard them join. She didn't stop. 'They're welcome to join if they wish.' She said in her mind as her fingers moved along the keys of the piano. 

Makoto walked in the halls of the same hallway Quatre and Trowa were walking in. She immediately recognized the song and she also soundlessly walked in. She went over to the cello and began playing in tune with the others. Relena, who was walking with Makoto, walked over to clarinet and also began playing. 

Megami almost smiled at how many people were now in the room playing music with her. The only people missing were Duo and Heero and Wufei. Wufei now walked in and made his way to the drums. But, you can't have a song with drums without a guitar, so Heero walked over to the guitar and began playing. Now, it was Duo's turn to play an instrument: his voice. (AN: I don't know if the instruments in this story match the instruments in this song...but bear with me.) "When you feel all alone  
And the world has turned it's back on you  
Give me a moment please to tame your wild wild heart  
I know you feel like the walls are closing in on you  
It's hard to find relieve and people can be so cold  
When darkness is upon your door and you feel like you can't take anymore 

Let me be the one you call  
If you jump I'll break your fall  
Lift you up and fly away with you into the night  
If you need to fall apart  
I can mend a broken heart  
If you need to crash then crash and burn  
You're not alone 

When you feel all alone  
And a loyal friend is hard to find  
You're caught in a one way street  
With the monsters in your head  
When hopes and dreams are far away and  
You feel like you can't face they day  


Let me be the one you call  
If you jump I'll break your fall  
Lift you up and fly away with you into the night  
If you need to fall apart  
I can mend a broken heart  
If you need to crash then crash and burn  
You're not alone 

Because there has always been heartache and pain  
And when it's over you'll breathe again  
You'll breath again 

When you feel all alone  
And the world has turned its back on you  
Give me a moment please  
To tame your wild wild heart 

Let me be the one you call  
If you jump I'll break your fall  
Lift you up and fly away with you into the night  
If you need to fall apart  
I can mend a broken heart  
If you need to crash then crash and burn  
You're not alone..." 

Everyone looked at each other, impressed at how well they sounded. "You know, we could become a band and then make records!" Duo cried excitedly. Makoto laughed outright. "Oh Duo...you know we can't. We're pilots remember?" Duo nodded, sadly remembering. Makoto saw this and felt the immediate urge to stop him from being sad. "How about I make you some chocolate cake?" Makoto suggested. Duo looked up at her with happy watery eyes. "Really?" Makoto smiled and nodded. "Uh huh." Duo almost jumped ten feet in the air. "Oh yeah!" He cried. Makoto took Duo up with her to the kitchen. 

Relena looked around. "Wait! Where's Megami?" The pilots looked all around. "I don't know. She was here a second ago." Quatre answered. "Hey, Heero's gone too." Wufei told them. Thus, they began their expedition to find the two missing pilots. 

*i* 

"Heero, wait up." Megami said from her Gundam. Heero, now in his Gundam, turned. "What is it? I thought I was going alone." Heero told her. "Yes well, I got the mission as well. In fact, everyone did. But, not to interrupt their lives, I deleted it from their message boxes. I guess it's just you and me." Megami informed. "I guess so." 'We'll now see how good you really are.' Heero thought to himself. Immediately, Ares suits headed in their direction. 

*i* 

After Makoto had put the cake in the oven, she decided to take a walk. Duo followed her. They walked past the hangers. Makoto caught sight of two Gundams missing. She ran in. "NO!" Makoto cried out loud. Duo looked at her. "What is it?" 

Makoto stood in front of the empty space where the Gundams once were. "Oh no. This is not good! They can't possibly be on a mission...the new enemy. They've gone off to fight the new enemy. But, the suits are so much stronger than before...especially with the help of Saturn's power on their side." Makoto chanted quietly. "Shina?" Duo asked. Makoto turned. "I'm leaving. Do not follow. Tell the others not to follow as well." Duo nodded. Makoto hurried to her Gundam and turned it on. In seconds, she left the hanger and headed off towards space. 

*i* 

"Ugh, is it just me or are these Ares a whole lot stronger than last time?" Heero asked. "They are...there's something familiar about their fighting style. Though, I can't remember." Megami agreed. Almost an entire fleet of Ares jetted towards Heero. Megami took immediate action and flew in front of then, her glaive out protecting her. She gritted her teeth and out of nowhere, a heavy gust of wind filled the cockpit. Her bangs flew wildly as they revealed her forehead...the symbol of Saturn glowing brightly. "You. Will. Not. Win!" Megami cried. A strange power seemed to take over her as she sliced through each and every Ares with pure ease. Heero stared at the sight of the Gundam gone mad. 

Megami came to the last one and cut down it's middle. "Megami?" Heero asked. There was no answer. Megami started to waver, the symbol of Saturn on her forehead quickly fading. Almost instantly, she passed out in the seat. Heero saw this on her visual and decided to drag her back. 

"Heero? What's going on?" Came a female voice from a Gundam ahead. Heero looked up. "Megami took out the entire fleet of Ares. They were ten times stronger than last time. We were having difficulty when they all began heading in my direction. Then, Megami went crazy. She sheilded me and then began to fight off each suit, easily slicing through them." Heero reported. Makoto frowned. "I see. Let's bring her back then...she's going to need rest. I assume she has passed out?" Makoto asked him. "Yes." Heero replied. 

Makoto sighed. 'I just hope she hasn't regained her memories...that would be very bad...' Makoto thought to herself as they lugged the Gundam towards Earth. 

*i* 

"She's the one. Did you see the power radiating off of that suit? It's the power of Saturn that we had so long ago." Came a shadowed voice. "Yes, I agree. We have finally found her." Came a woman's voice. 

*i* 

TM: I end it there because I'm stuck. Don't worry though, the next chapter will be out soon. I just...need to think about what I'm going to write about. Oh and review! Ja ne. 

*i*   
~TM~ 


	5. Confrontation/Second Strike

Don't own Sailor Moon or Gundam Wing. 

TM: *gasp* I haven't been writing any Hotaru/Heero romance moments!!! But, there's plenty of Relena/Quatre moments. And there are a few Mako/Duo moments. Don't you worry though, Hotaru/Heero lovers, the romance is coming up soon. Uh...yeah, so read it! Onegai??? I want to thank the following reviewers:   
kawaya, JupLuna, Pisces*Angel, SaturnActingChick, Enzeru no Yami, and Shojo no Tsukiana. 

Chapter Five   
Confrontation/Second Strike 

Relena silently walked the halls of Quatre's mansion. Megami was in the kitchen with Shina, eating a little. Relena insisted that she would be fine, and to go eat. Megami finally agreed, but with much reluctance. Relena smiled. She and Megami had become friends, even if Megami herself wouldn't admit it. As Relena thought to herself, she paid no attention as to where she was going and she brushed shoulders harshly with someone in a hurry to get past her. 

They both turned. "Quatre?" He turned away and began to continue his descent down the staircase. "Quatre wait!" Relena cried. Quatre stopped in his tracks and turned. "What is it Ms. Relena?" He asked. Relena now stood about two feet in front of him. "Why are you calling me Ms. Relena, Quatre? We've known each other long enough to forget the title." Relena said with sad amusement. He remained silent, remembering the last time he would even see Relena. 

Relena bit her lip. "Quatre...I'm very sorry for her kidnapping. In fact, you know exactly how I feel about it..." She said meekly. "But that does not mean that we can't at least be friends anymore. We used to get along so well." Quatre's mouth opened slightly, as if to say something, but his head turned quickly in shame. "Relena...you don't know how many times I've tried to stay friends with you. But, you just remind me of Hotaru so much...it hurts to see you." 

Relena nodded. "And I feel the same. You **should** have no idea how it feels when your own bodyguard looks so much like Hotaru that it makes you cry yourself to sleep knowing that you did nothing to stop what happened to her!" When she saw his sorrowful expression, she added. "But, you do know what it feels like. And that's why I think we should share our pain...instead of bottling it up like this. It's not helping." 

Quatre nodded. "You're right." Relena nodded and found herself being embraced by the Sandrock pilot. Relena smiled and returned the embraced. She could feel wetness on her back and shoulder and she could tell Quatre was silently crying. Then, she found herself sobbing quietly into his shoulder/chest. 

*i* 

Megami saw the scene above her (she's on the first floor) and leaned against the wall. Slowly, she made her way down to the floor, beginning to feel a little light-headed. She began sweating uncontrollably. Soon, her head filled with a sharp pain. She clutched it, trying not to show emotion at the migrane in her skull. It was too bright in the mansion, so she ran out to the darkness of outside. On her way out, Heero saw her leave and decided to follow. 

*i* 

Megami fell to her knees in the middle of the garden (low garden...think Princess Serenity's garden). She clutched her head in pain once again. Heero watch from his position on the garden floor. Megami began panting. She bit her lip, she mustn't scream. Suddenly, a huge gust of wind picked up, but only around her. It made her bangs once again reveal her forehead. The symbol of Saturn glowed intensely as she now began to stand up. Her eyes were blank and lifeless. Heero would've gasped if he should in emotion. 

Suddenly, a young man with long white hair and crystal blue eyes appeared in front of her. "So...this is the power of Saturn?" He asked. Megami's eyes blinked and they reveal emotion, pure anger. "You won't get away with stealing my power!" She cried at him. She held out her hand and out of nowhere, her henshin stick appeared. "SATURN CRYSTAL POWER!!! MAKE UP!!!" Megami cried. In a brilliant flash of colors, Megami transformed into the being known as Sailor Saturn. 

*i* 

Makoto dropped the glass dishes she was carrying, causing them to shatter on the ground. Duo looked up at her. "Shina? What's going on? Are you all right?" Makoto looked out the window. "No...Hotaru...she can't be..." Makoto said silently. Duo looked at her strangely. "Hotaru? Isn't that Quatre's little sister's name?" He asked. "Duo, I'll be right back." In a flash of lightning, Makoto ran out, her henshin stick firmly in her hand. 

When Makoto got outside, she stuck the henshin stick in the air. "JUPITER CRYSTAL POWER!!! MAKE UP!!!" Sailor Jupiter ran to the scene. 

*i* 

"Good to see you Jupiter." Saturn said as she sliced a youma in half. There were more where that came from, however. "Has Hotaru regained her memories?" Jupiter asked after she struck some youmas with her lightning. "No. She hasn't regained her memories. But, I did have to use her body for this. She won't remember anything." Saturn replied. Three more youmas went down thanks to Saturn. "And what about him?" Jupiter asked as six more youmas were now gone. "He won't remember anything as well. Nobody will remember this battle ever happening...except you." Jupiter nodded. 

Finally, all the youmas were destroyed, but the man remained. "Now I will get more of your power, Saturn!" He cried as she raised his hand in the air and a black energy shot from it and descended down towards Jupiter and Saturn. "You won't pull this twice! SILENCE WALL!!! BLOCK!!!" Saturn cried. The wall sheilded the senshi, and Heero in the garden. The attack reflected off the wall and headed back to the man. "OAK EVOLUTION!!!" Jupiter cried. The attack, along with his own attack, shot towards him. He was struck down and now on the flowers. "This is **not** over!" He cried as he disappeared in a cloud of black mist. 

Saturn looked back at Jupiter. "It was nice to see you again, Jupiter." Saturn said with a smile. Jupiter nodded. They embraced but quickly stopped. "I cannot stay any longer for Hotaru may begin to recover some of her memories any time now. Good bye, my friend." With that, a purple light lifted from Megami and shot towards the stars. Makoto, now de-transformed, caught the unconscious Megami. Heero stood up and looked around. "How did I get out here?" He asked himself before going back into the house. 

Makoto smiled. "You'll find out when the time comes, Heero." She looked back down at Megami. "And Hotaru...I hope you recover the memories of your past that were made in this timeline...you're brother really needs you." Makoto said as she carried the limp girl in her arms and into the house. 

*i* 

TM: Hmm...not how I expected it to turn out, but that's okay. So...plenty of Relena/Quatre here...but, not all I'm going to write. There just aren't enough Relena/Quatre stories out there...*sigh* oh well. So, review minna! 

*i*   
~TM~ 


	6. Iris/Don't Want To Be Seen

Don't own it. Don't sue. Enough said. 

TM: Um, finally there will be some Hotaru/Heero or...Megami/Heero romance in this chapter!!! Yay! And Heero sings a song that I truly love. I don't own that song. Read and review minna! 

Chapter Six   
Iris/Don't Want To Be Seen   
(Sucky chapter title...I know...but I couldn't think up of anything else.) 

Megami awoke in her room. She opened her eyes and sat up. Quickly she clutched her head as she felt like she was on a ferris wheel. She lied back down. "Damn it." She sweared silently as she rolled over to slide off the comfortable bed. She sat on the floor until the room stopped spinning and until she stopped feeling like she was falling. 

When the feeling faded, she stood up, shaking. She wavered over to the door and opened it. Finally, the feeling stopped and she could walk normally. But, her stomach and head still hurt...but that she could just block from her mind. She straightened up before descending down the stair case. She needed to take a walk. 

*i* 

Megami found herself walking towards the music room and he heard the guitar being played. She perked up and looked in the door and saw a man with brown hair playing. He had a microphone in front of his mouth. "Heero?" Megami asked quietly to herself. She stealthily and silently walked in and peeked behind the wall. Heero closed his eyes and opened his mouth to sing. 

"And I'd give up forever to touch you  
Cause I know that you feel me somehow  
You're the closest thing to heaven that I'll ever be  
And I don't want to go home right now 

And all I can taste is this moment  
And all I can breathe is your life  
Cause sooner or later it's over  
I just don't want to miss you tonight 

And I don't want the world to see me  
Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
When everything's made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am 

And you can't fight the tears that ain't coming  
Or the moment of truth in your lies  
When everything seems like the movies  
Yeah you bleed just to know your alive 

And I don't want the world to see me  
Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
When everything's made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am 

I don't want the world to see me  
Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
When everything's made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am 

I just want you to know who I am  
I just want you to know who I am  
I just want you to know who I am  
I just want you to know who I am..." Heero sang. Megami's eyes widened at how completely handsome his voice was. It was soulful and soft...yet a little harsh which gave him great sex appeal (now...don't think like that...). She leaned against the wall. She somehow could relate to that song. Now she thought about it, there was always this person that Megami couldn't see or didn't even know that she always thought about to get her through the harsh training. Somehow, he reminded her of him. 

Heero bowed his head to sheild his eyes. He missed Hotaru...he hated to admit it...but he missed her. Even though they only talked for a short while...not even ten minutes, he still grew a liking to her. And Megami reminded him **so** much of her. All through his training, he thought of her to get through it. He thought of her warm smile that always cheered him up...even though he imagined it from what he saw as Hotaru smiled at him that one day. He clenched his fists in anger. He gave her up to them. It was all his fault she was gone. 

Megami peered over the wall again and saw the Perect Soldier. His eyes were hidden by his untameable bangs. And blood dripped from his hands, in result of his fingernails digging into his skin. She stood up and walked to him. Without a word, she took his hand in hers. He looked at her in pure shock. "Megami..." He started to say. But, she paid no attention...as if that wasn't her name. Megami ripped a piece from her cloth shirt and wrapped his hand in it. "You should be more careful Heero Yuy." She said in monotone as she stood up. This time, Heero got a full look at her face...something he never got before. "You look familiar." 

Megami's face remained impassive as once more, silent images played in her mind... 

_A girl who looked very much like Megami, only younger, looked at boy who looked very much like Heero, only younger. She spoke to him, smiling. And then he spoke back. And then after a brief silent conversation, she finally heard something. "HEERO!" Came a rough voice._

Megami looked back up at him. "Heero! What are you doing? Come on...we have to go eat now. Shina has just finished dinner..." Duo said to the silent man who was staring at the silent woman. "Oh...hey Megami. What's up? Wait..." A dirty thought crossed Duo's mind. "I know what you were doing..." He said in a evil tone. Megami's eyes flashed with brief anger as she took Duo by his collar and threw him. He landed harshly against the wall, but was still mobile and conscious. Heero nodded in agreement of Megami's actions. Both soldiers walked up towards the kitchen. 

*i* 

All eight people sat at the large table. Food covered it beautifully...and all was made by Makoto. Duo almost drooled over the food on his plate. However, the drool never got there for the food was gone in the blink of an eye. Makoto laughed a very beautiful laugh and passed Duo more food. Relena and Quatre, who were formally uncomfortable sitting across from each other, were now sitting next to each other, sharing a delightful conversation. Megami and Heero watched all of them. Wufei was ranting to Duo while Trowa joined Heero and Megami in staring. Makoto sighed. 'I really wish Hotaru gets her memory back...she's so empty right now...' Makoto thought to herself. 

Megami excused herself from the table as she finished eating. She took one last glance at the group before walking out and to the living room where she left her laptop. Heero also excused himself and followed Megami. "Oh...look who has a crush..." Duo snickered after Heero had left the room. Everyone, with the exception of Trowa, shared a brief laughter. 

*i* 

Megami walked into the living room and found her laptop right where she left it...on the coffee table. She sat down in front of it and immediately began typing in hacking codes. 

Heero walked into the living room...his laptop was also there. Sensing his presence, Megami spoke. "The organization is called 'Silver Bullet'. They have claimed war against Earth and the five colonies." Megami informed. "They've claimed war? Where are they?" Heero asked. "They're on an asteriod that is currently circling Earth. They have an ample supply of mobile suits...which are only for emergencies. They also have a very large supply of mobile dolls. They're remodeled to battle with Gundams." Megami replied. "And they've already claimed war?" Megami nodded. "Hn. They're about to." She turned on the TV. By now, the pilots and Relena were on their way into the living room. They heard the TV cause a disturbance and then switch to a person speaking. They watched with interest. 

A woman shrouded in darkness sat in an armchair. "Dear citizens and members of the Earth's Sphere Unified Nations (is that right?). I am from the asteroid that is encircling Earth. I here by claim war on the colonies and Earth. Give up now, and I shall grant your leaders a quick and painless death and we shall rule your government. If you decide not to give up, I will kill you all anyway. Only my race shall live on your pathetic planet and colonies! I repeat, I here by claim war on the colonies and Earth. You have been warned." The transmission ended. Everyone looked at each other with worried glances. Relena's face was paled. Megami was glaring at the screen, as was Makoto and Heero. 

'So, they think they can win? Well, we'll see about that...won't we?' Megami asked in her mind, feeling her anger rise. She hated wars...she purely despised them. For a small second, a small wind caused her hair to rise and the symbol of Saturn flashed on her forehead. Only Makoto saw this before Megami calmed and they disappeared. 'Damn. As soon as Megami...or Hotaru becomes angry, Saturn appears. I must see Pluto about this.' Stealthily, Makoto ran from the room. 

*i* 

Sailor Jupiter walked in the mists once more. "Sailor Jupiter? What is it?" Sailor Pluto asked. "It's about Hotaru. Every time she becomes severely angry, Saturn briefly appears. I'm started to think she may recover her memories...much to our dismay." Jupiter replied. "I know...Saturn is desperately trying not to appear, but when Hotaru becomes very angry, she has no choice but to show. It's out of our control. I think it's best if we do not interfere...but if Hotaru is to regain her memories, so be it. It may work to our advantage against the Silver Bullet." Pluto replied. Jupiter nodded, already knowing about the Silver Bullet beforehand. 'But this also may work to our disadvantage...the power boiling up inside of Saturn may be too much for Hotaru to handle and the result will ultimately mean her downfall...' Jupiter thought to herself. 

*i* 

TM: Hehehe, that was a fun chapter to write! I had so many ideas for this one, but I think this was by far the best idea. Anyway, please review minna! Next chapter should be out soon. Ja ne. 

*i*   
~TM~ 


	7. Before Parting

Don't own it...don't sue me. Ugh, annoying disclaimers. 

TM: Konnichiwa minna! Hehe, the seventh chapter is here! Yay...uh...okay. I want to thank everyone who has reviewed.   
JupLuna, kawaya, Shojo no Tsukiana, Enzeru no Yami, SaturnActingChick, Pisces*Angel, krystalcat, Whisper Reilman, and Lady Lavender Clearwater. If I have not mentioned your name, I am truly sorry and I will put it in the next chapter. ARIGATO MINNA!!! Now, please read and review!!! Arigato! 

Chapter Seven   
Before Parting 

Megami looked at her laptop. She saw the blinking light signaling a message. 'I was waiting for this to show.' She thought to herself as she gracefully walked over to her laptop and opened the message. Heero did the same as he saw the light on his laptop blinking. Both of their eyes scanned the message. 'This was expected.' Heero said mentally. 

_Dear Megami/Heero,   
As you may have expected, you have yet another mission. Your first priority is to protect Princess Relena from the Silver Bullet. But, you also have to bring that organization down as soon as possible. Their base is on the asteroid encircling Earth, as they have told you. But, they have a very strong force field that out-matches the Mercurius ten fold. We have made the necessary adjustments on your Gundams. Come to the warehouse on Colony L1. We have moved your Gundams there. Arrive here at 16:00. Bring the others as well. _

Megami nodded. "Mission accepted." Both she and Heero said in unison. A chill ran down the others' spine. They sounded so much alike that it was frightening. "What's the mission, Hee-chan?" Duo asked his best friend. 

Heero gave him a slightly perturbed look, but it was quickly replaced by his normal emotionless expression. "We are to report to the warehouse on Colony L1." Heero replied. "Which one?" Quatre asked him. "The one that we always seem to go to in situations as this." Megami answered before packing up her laptop. "We will arrive at 16:00." She left the room to change into another outfit. 

*i* 

The seven pilots and Relena walked into the warehouse. They were quickly greeted by a scientist. She had long dark hair that seemed to shine green in the lamplight. She had dark maroon eyes that shone with intelligence far beyond her years. Makoto gave a small smile. 'Setsuna? I had no idea you were the one giving the missions to us.' Makoto thought to herself. 

Setsuna smiled. "I am Dr. M. We have made several important adjustments to your mobile suits. They are of great importance considering the battle coming up. Take a moment to look around at your suits. If you have any questions, then come to me and I will answer them the best I can." She gave a faint smile before retreating. 

Megami walked over to her Gundam. "You never gave her a name, Megami." Setsuna said behind her. Megami was slightly startled, but it didn't show in the least bit. "How do you know that?" She asked. Setsuna smiled. "Because you have not yet greeted her. Why don't you give her a name?" Setsuna asked her. Megami looked up at the suit. It was dark...very dark. 'Very fitting.' Megami thought. It was mostly black and dark purple, but it had some silver markings here and there. It looked like the make of Wing Gundam Zero Custom, but instead of silver angel wings, she had black angel wings that shone purple when light hit them. She held a very deadly weapon called the "glaive" in her left hand. "What are her statistics? I'd like to know that before I decide a name." Megami replied. 

Setsuna nodded. She didn't need to look at the charts for this suit. This was the suit **she** designed...especially for Hotaru (Megami). "This is exaclty the make of Wing Gundam Zero Custom...with a few differences. It's lighter, thanks to technological advances. But, it is just as deadly, if not more. The wings are also made from Gundanium alloy and have as much wing span as Wing Gundam Zero Custom. The system is based on the ZERO system, with adjustments. First of all, the ZERO system is now stronger. But, it will not leave the pilot in the psyc-ops. Instead, it will make the targets clearer and easier to hit. It is equipped with a buster rifle, but much stronger than Wing Zero's. It is like Wing Gundam Zero Custom's, but only single. And, as always, it has a beam saber and a machine cannon. It also has the glaive...which works like Deathscythe Hell's scythe." Setsuna explained. "I have grown rather fond of this suit for I designed it." 

Megami nodded. "Thank you." She said with ease. She wondered why she could say it so easily, but she pushed that to the back of her mind. "I shall name her..." The name came to her immediately. "I shall name her Saturn's Destruction." Setsuna's eyes widened. 'This can't be a good omen...not with a name like that...' Setsuna replied. "Are you sure?" She asked. "I am sure." Megami confirmed. 

*i* 

Relena looked at all of the Gundams in part disgust and part awe. They were such beautiful creations, but they were creations of war. "Relena..." Quatre trailed off as he walked back to her. She greeted him with a sunshine smile. "What is it Quatre?" She asked him. "Do you approve of this? Because if you don't, then I won't-." Relena placed a finger on his lips to silence him. "Quatre, you do what you must to protect the colonies and Earth. I will do my part with negoitiations (sp?)." Relena replied. A red stain found its way to his cheeks and he looked down to try and hide it. Relena gave a soft chuckle. "Quatre?" He looked up, his face a million times more red than before. "You come back, you hear? I wouldn't be able to bear it if I lost you again." She said sadly as she herself blushed. 'Why did I just say that? I practically just said 'Hey Quatre, come back so I don't have to lose another person I love...' Relena sighed to herself. Quatre smiled briefly. Then, he moved closer and planted a feathery kiss on her left cheek. Quickly after that, he jumped into his Gundam: Sandrock. 

Relena touched her cheek and blushed even deeper. She could still feel the slight pressure of his lips against her cheek. All she could do was stand there. She was completely paralyzed until someone dragged her away from the suits. They were about to lift off and the princess would probably get burnt if she stayed there too long. She looked at her carrier. It was Setsuna who was smiling brightly at her. "Don't worry, Ms. Relena. Quatre will come back unharmed." Relena smiled at her words. Setsuna gave the impression that when she spoke, she spoke words of truth. 'I hope...' Setsuna thought to herself as the pilots flew off, Saturn's Destruction and Wing Gundam Zero Custom in the front. 

*i* 

TM: Well...that was an interesting chapter. Plenty of Quatre/Relena romance too!!! Gomen. And sorry for such a short chapter. So, review and be sure to keep checking back for updates! Ja ne. 

*i*   
~TM~ 


	8. The Power Of Saturn

Don't own them. Don't sue. 

TM: Konbanwa minna!!! First off, I wanna thank you guys. Thanks to:   
JupLuna, kawaya, Shojo no Tsukiana, Enzeru no Yami, SaturnActingChick, Pisces*Angel, krystalcat, Whisper Reilman, and Lady Lavender Clearwater. Arigato!!!! You don't know how grateful I am that you read and reviewed this story so far! Well...maybe you do...so...yeah. Here's the eigth chapter (yay!)! Read and review, minna! Arigato! 

Chapter Eight   
The Power Of Saturn 

Saturn's Destruction and Wing Gundam Zero Custom were in the lead of the rest of the suits. The second row was made up of (from left to right) Sandrock Custom, Thunder Protector (Mako's suit...lame name, I know...couldn't think of anything else), and Deathscythe Hell Custom. The two in back were (left to right) Nataku, or Shenlong Custom, and Heavyarms Custom. 

"We should be arriving at the battle sight within ten minutes at most. Those of you who do not want to get caught in another war, please go back. This is not manditory." Came Megami's voice. "No way am I backing out on a fight!" Duo cried. "Yeah, me too. It's just gonna be too much fun kicking mobile doll asses!" Makoto cried from her Gundam. "It would dishonorable to leave." Came Wufei's voice. "I'm staying." Trowa replied. "Me too." Came Quatre's voice. "Well? What about you, Heero?" Megami asked. "If you need to ask, you don't know me as well as you think." Came Heero's monotonous confirmation. "You're right. I don't know what I was thinking. All right then. Let's go." At that, the suits went "turbo-mode" all the way to Colony L4...the main site of the attack. 

*i* 

Seven Gundam suits appeared on the scene, in front of at least three fleets of Ares mobile dolls. "Holy shit..." Duo said quietly in his Gundam. "Damn, what the hell is this?" Makoto asked them. "This," Megami started. "Is why I asked you if you wanted to back out." "Well, there's no way in hell I'm backing out, Megami...I'm going to fight this damn thing to the finish." Makoto said with anticipation (ha, Mako-chan likes to swear a lot). "Good. Let's kick some mobile doll ass now." Megami said back. Makoto smiled. 

At that, seven gundam suits met up with three fleets of Ares (now improved I might add). With large swoops, Megami, Duo, and Quatre cut down the Ares. Makoto and Trowa fired away with their ammunition. Heero fought with his beam saber. And Wufei fought with his wolf head thing...you know what it is! 

About an hour into the fight, only seven Ares remained. But these Ares hadn't faught. They just stayed there, completely motionless. "These will be much stronger than the others. Be on guard at all times." Megami told them. "How do you know?" Trowa asked her. "I don't know...I just do..." "Hn, let's just deal with this." Heero demanded. "Yes. Okay." Megami replied. 

The seven Ares charged up at the suits. Each was extremely strong and they equaled their opponents power. 'These dolls have Saturn's power controlling them...I can sense it!' Makoto thought to herself. Megami also sensed this, but she hadn't a clue as to what it was. Within seconds, the ZERO system kicked in with Megami and Heero and they were in "Perfect Soldier" mode. 

But, the two suits they were fighting seemed to get stronger every time they did. Pretty soon, everyone was bruised pretty badly and beaten as well. "Guys...I don't know how much more of this I can take!" Duo cried. "Just hold on Duo. We'll make it through this." 'I just hope that their power supply runs short so we actually **can**!' Makoto cried in her thoughts. 

Megami gritted her teeth as she was knocked into the side of her cockpit when the Ares she was fighting hit her side. She quickly regained her footing, but once again, the suit began to falter under the Ares' attack. 'Saturn! She needs your help now...I know it's risky...but she may get killed if you don't appear!' Makoto cried in her thoughts. 

Fortunately, Saturn heard this. 'Don't worry Mako-chan. Everything will be taken care of. Make sure the other pilots do not get in the way.' Came Saturn's calm voice. "Okay. Everyone, move out! This is an order from Dr. M!" Makoto cried from her suit. "Move out?! What the hell are you talking about Shina?!" Duo cried. 

"Just do as I say and nobody will be harmed." Came her calm and icy voice. The others complied without arguing. But, two certain Perfect Soldiers decided that they needed to finish the battle. "Megami! Heero! Get your damn asses out of there!" Makoto ordered them. They paid no mind to her order. 

Regardless, Saturn appeared. Megami now stood completely still in her suit and her head began to scream at her (another migrane). She quickly passed out from the pain and the ZERO system shut off. Instantly, a small gust of wind picked up around her, causing her hair to flow up. It revealed her forehead and on her forehead, there was the glowing symbol of Saturn. Heero turned on his visual to her Gundam. "Megami? What the hell are you doing?" He asked her. There was no response. Once he looked at the screen, he got the shock of his life. There was Megami, her eyes completely lifeless, but open to reveal blank violet orbs. On her forehead, glowed the symbol of Saturn. And around her body, she glowed a faint purple that seemed to get brighter by the second. "What the-?" He was cut off as an Ares hit the side of his Gundam, making him crash into the side of the cockpit, rendering him unconscious. 

Meanwhile, the other pilots watched in amazement. 'Hopefully they will remember nothing. Please erase their memories.' Makoto pleaded mentally. 

Megami's cockpit opened (none of them are wearing any space suits by the way). "MEGAMI!!! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Quatre cried at her. Megami paid no attention, for she was in control of her body or mind. She floated from the Gundam and to the middle of the battle. "Saturn Crystal Power. Make up." She said softly as she began her transformation. In a brilliant flash of purple light, there stood Saturn where Megami once...floated. "Saturn. Thank you." Makoto said quietly from her Gundam. Only Duo heard her words. 'Does she know what's going on?' Duo asked in his thoughts. 

Saturn brought out her glaive. "I see you are using my power. But, it's without my permission. Therefore, you will be punished!" Saturn cried as she summoned her glaive. "Silence Wall! Block!" She cried as a shield protected all the suits and herself. "Now...it's time to be destroyed." She got ready for her attack. Meanwhile, the suits also began their own attack. Seven beam sabers charged up and prepared to fire at her. "SATURN GLAIVE SURPRISE!!!" Saturn cried at the seven suits. Seven beams of purple light hit Saturn's sheild. At once, Saturn's attack destroyed the suits, but the suits' attacks penetrated her own sheild. She screamed out once in pain before passing out completely. 'Mako-chan...put me in your cockpit quickly...Megami cannot breathe in space.' Makoto did as she was told. "What about them? Will they lose their memories of this scene?" Makoto asked aloud as she brought the girl into her cockpit. 

'Yes. I have already arranged that. But...I think I shall give Megami her memories of when she was a little girl on this timeline. It will make Quatre and Relena...and even Heero happier. And they will feel less guilty. I must go now, Mako-chan. Take care.' Saturn mentally told her friend. "Goodbye for now, Hotaru-chan." Makoto said quietly before Saturn turned back into Megami. 

"Hey! What's going on here? How the hell did the mobile dolls get destroyed?!" Came Duo's voice. Makoto smiled. "Oh Duo, you remember don't you? We defeated them. However...Megami was attacked severely...as well as Heero. So, let's get back now." Makoto said to her. "Whatever you say babe!" The Gundams blasted off towards Colony L1. 

*i* 

TM: *sigh* Not my best chapter. I'm sorry for that. Oh well, next chapter will be much better and guess what? HOTARU HAS HER MEMORIES BACK FROM THIS LIFE!!! Yay! *ahem* Yes well, please review minna and check back for updates. I would've gotten this out sooner if it weren't for my mother making me clean my room...she said "No computer unless you clean your room...' *sigh* Well, like I said, review! 

*i*   
~TM~ 


	9. Megami...or Hotaru?

Don't own. Don't sue. (Hehe...I sound like caveman) 

TM: I want to thank you guys first. I love thanking you people because you well deserve it! Thanks to:   
JupLuna, kawaya, Shojo no Tsukiana, Enzeru no Yami, SaturnActingChick, Pisces*Angel, krystalcat, Whisper Reilman, Lady Lavender Clearwater, and Angel-Hikari. ARIGATO MINNA!!! I love you guys so much...well...not that kind of love. You know what I mean! Right? I can't believe that I'm already putting up the ninth chapter! YAY!!! Okay...um...read and review! Onegai? Arigato! 

Chapter Nine Megami...or Hotaru? 

Megami's eyes slowly opened to a blurry room that resembled a clinic. She was dressed in a hospital gown. Her head began spinning with images and voices. But, nobody else was with her. She clutched her head until they stopped. She looked up, but the room was still fairly blurry. She rubbed her eyes so they could adjust. Finally, her vision cleared perfectly. She put her bare feet onto the cold tiled floor. "Hotaru? Wait...I remember now..." Her head jerked up and she raced out of the clinic, dressed in only her hospital gown (and of course underwear...). 

*i* 

All seven pilots (Heero had recovered already) and Relena walked down the halls. They discussed nothing in particular, but they were on their way to see if Megami had yet to recover. "QUATRE!" Hotaru cried from the other end of the hallway, her face clearly revealing over-whemling happiness. "Megami?" Quatre asked. In a mad, dashing speed, Hotaru ran to her older brother. Then, she wrapped her arms around his neck as she jumped at him. He almost fell over from the impact. "Uh...Megami?" Quatre asked her, a little frightened of her sudden show of emotion. "Quatre? Don't you remember me? It's me, Hotaru...you're little sister!" She cried as she hugged him even harder. Relena's eyes went wide as did Heero's. "Ho-Hotaru?!" Relena cried. Hotaru looked up. "RELENA!!!" She cried as she jumped onto to the pasifist princess. Relena laughed and returned the embrace just as strong. "Oh God, I missed you so much Hotaru!" Relena cried. 

"I missed you guys too! It's been far too long." Hotaru said as she backed up from the embrace. Quatre once again picked her up and began swinging her around. "I can't believe it's you Hotaru! It was you all this time!" Quatre cried at her. Hotaru laughed. "Of course you idoit!" Hotaru cried back at Quatre. "Like I said, someone has to watch over you!" Heero would've gladly joined in Hotaru's reunion. Hell, even Duo was rejoicing and he never knew the girl. But he knew her. Damn, he knew her well too. He slowly walked away. Hotaru noticed this. "Heero! Wait!" She cried. Heero stopped and turned. She smiled up at him with the same innocent look as that day he gave her to his superiors. 

"Do you want your jacket back? I kept it...and it's with me. I'll go get it. Don't you dare go anywhere!" Hotaru ran to her room and rummaged through her closet and returned, holding Heero's black tuxedo jacket. 

She paced herself to Heero. "Hehe, I guess I just..." She couldn't finish her sentence. "It's been a long time, Hotaru. Welcome back." He said in monotone. Hotaru nodded. "It has. Far too long..." He nodded as he walked away, without his jacket. Hotaru clutched onto his jacket and fell onto the floor, sitting with her legs close to her chest. 'Far, far too long. He's changed. And so have I. This was a happy reunion. But I am still Megami...but I shall now be called by my proper name: Hotaru.' She sighed. 'I am still the Perfect Soldier, incapable of showing emotion. But I have already shown my fair share of it. Is it possible to show emotion and still be who I was trained to be?' She sighed again. 'I just don't want the others to get killed because of silly emotions...' 

*i* 

Throughout the next couple of days, there were no words of mobile doll attack. It seemed Saturn's little action scared them off...but it wouldn't last long. Hotaru had now wanted to be called her given name. She now showed some emotion, but didn't let it get out of control. Heero now could hardly even stay in the same room as her. She decided to confront him on this. 

*i* 

Hotaru walked into the garden. She walked up close to the large fountain that Heero was standing beside. "Heero?" She asked as meekly as a mouse. He didn't turn. "What?" He asked, softly. "Why are you angry with me? Is it because I have returned?" She asked. "No." Was all the answer she received. "Then tell me why." She almost ordered, her soldier part kicking in. She shook it off. "Hn." "Tell me Heero. Please? I don't want you to be angry anymore...I'll leave if that's what's bothering you..." She said softly. "No. It isn't that." "Then what is it?" Heero let out a small sigh. "Remember that day you were kidnapped? Well, that all happened because of me. I was in training then and nobody was to know my identity...no one. But, I approached you...and then told you my name." Hotaru remained silent, ready to hear more. "My superior didn't like that. So, he sent out the order to have you killed. I was the one that ratted you out. I tried lying about it...but he knew I was lying. But then you showed your killer instinct...and he then began to turn you into a soldier. It's because of me that you lost who you were...I'm sorry." He received no reply. He bowed his head shamefully for he thought she had run off. But, two arms wrapped themselves gently around his small waist and a warm body leaned against him. Hotaru rested her head on his back and his eyes widened. The jacket drapped around her shoulders fell off and onto the ground. Heero relaxed into her...feeling completely at peace. "Heero...you have nothing to be sorry about. Even if all this stuff happened to me...I'm still glad you approached me. Heero, you're truly my friend...even if you won't admit it. Just, never forget that. Got it?" She asked him. She could sense his nod. She felt like holding onto him forever...just never letting him go. But, she knew this would not last. She knew that they would be pulled apart by someone else if not their own stubborness. 

*i* 

Duo walked into the kitchen as Makoto baked some chocolate chip muffins. She sensed his prescense. "You can't have any until they've cooled." She said. Her back was turned and she was pulling out the muffins. Duo jumped. "I still don't see how you can do that." He sighed as he sat in a chair. Makoto giggled slightly before placing the muffins on the countertop and cooled them with her oven mits. Duo smiled at the scene. "What's so funny?" She asked with a half-serious expression. Duo smiled even more. "You're very pretty when you smile, Shina." He complimented. She blushed a bright crimson. Duo began to chuckle as he saw her reaction. Makoto calmed and took the water hose. She then sprayed the unsuspecting Shinigami. "HEY!!!" He cried at her. "You sure don't take compliments very well, Shina!" He cried at her. Makoto chuckled briefly. "Please, Duo. Don't call me Shina. I hate that name. Call me "Makoto"." She replied as she put the water hose back. Duo snuck over to the water hose and grabbed it. "You wouldn't dare!" She cried. But, Duo did dare. He pressed the trigger and cold water sprayed all over Makoto. "As you wish, Mako-chan!" He cried. 

Makoto laughed outright. "Okay, Duo. Please stop!" She cried at him. Soon, he let up. "Can I have some muffins now, Mako-chan?!" Duo cried excitedly. Makoto once again giggled. "Of course!" Duo gladly helped himself to a muffin. However...he failed to remember they had just come from the oven. Duo played hot potato with it. Makoto was on the rolling, howling with laughter. "Mako-chan! You didn't tell me that they were..." Duo showed her the muffin and the muffin once again began to burn his hand. "HOT!!!!" He cried. "You never asked!" Makoto cried as she continued to toil over with laughter. 

*i* 

TM: Huh, well...that was a pure couple chapter. What I mean by that is it was full of romance and the beginning of it. Hehe, I got that Hotaru/Heero scene from Fushigi Yugi when Miaka was bathing in the purity bath thing and Tamahome came to her and apologized for something. And then Miaka wrapped her arms around his waist...it was so KAWAII!!! Anyway, please review! 

*i*   
~TM~ 


	10. Duo's Ingenious Plan

Don't own. Don't sue. 

TM: Hey, sorry about the delay on this chapter. I've been busy with something else. So...let's get going. Read and review minna! 

Chapter Ten   
Duo's Ingenious Plan 

Lady Une summoned in all seven pilots. She motioned for them to sit. Only Quatre, Duo, and Makoto did so. The rest stood. Lady Une noticed something rather different about Hotaru. "Megami...are you okay?" Lady Une asked, noticing a more gentle look. Hotaru looked at her, a little shocked. 'Oh that's right...she doesn't know who I was. Hn, if I'm to be a solider, might as well stick to being Megami.' Hotaru fixed her posture and let the emotion slip from her eyes. "Yes." 

The pilots shuddered slightly at Hotaru's now chilled voice. Heero quirked an eyebrow slightly before shaking his curiousity off. 

Lady Une nodded. "All right then. We have found one of the main bases for the new enemy, Silver Bullet. Your mission is to infiltrate the base on Colony L2. You will go undercover as soldiers or something of the sort. Only two of you will sneak into the building and set up the explosives and download the information we need to collect about them." She handed out clipboards to everyone. "Heero and Megami, I've chosen you two to download the information. The rest will keep the others busy and learn all you can before the explosives go off." Lady Une replied. 

The pilots looked down at their new identities. Quatre was supposed to be the son of a very important leader in the Silver Bullet (actually Quatre looks very much like this guy's son). Wufei was supposed to be Quatre's friend along with Trowa. They were also soldiers in the army. Duo and Makoto were to attend as a very rich couple who wanted to help the Silver Bullet with financial aid. The mission was to start at 18:00 (six o'clock) the next evening. 

*i* 

Hotaru was the first to awake. She usually was now-a-days. Ever since her soldier training, she had always awoken strictly at 04:00. She wasn't even tired. But, regardless, she walked into the kitchen to make herself a nice, hot cup of coffee (with non-dairy creamer). 

"Morning." A deep voice greeted monotonously. Hotaru, who was only slightly startled, looked over at the man. The Perfect Soldier was sitting on the countertop, drinking a cup of coffee, and reading over today's mission for probably the sixteen thousandth time. "Morning." She returned. Despite her composture, her voice sounded rather tired. Hotaru scowled at herself for it. She never sounded tired before...why start now? She sipped at the extremely hot liquid as it burned everything it touched as it went down. She slightly winced before setting the cup down and hopping soundlessly onto the countertop. Once again, she picked the cup up and used it as a hand-warmer. 

"Heero...?" She started. Heero looked at her quickly, as if wanting her to say his name. She had then forgotten what she was about to say. "Never mind..." Hotaru mentally scolded herself. 'What the hell is going on with me?! I'm not supposed to act like this. Though I did regain my memories...that doesn't excuse my sudden show of emotion. Damn it Hotaru. You didn't show this kind of emotion before you got your memories back! Stop it!' 

Heero stared at Hotaru and he could tell she was mentally having a conversation with herself. He was quite amused, but didn't show it. "Hotaru? Are you okay?" Hotaru jumped up, clearly forgetting Heero was sitting beside her. She nodded numbly before setting down her coffee cup and jumping down from the counter. She made no noise at all as she jumped down. She then leaned on the countertop, her elbows propped up and staring in her coffee cup. 

Heero was just about to speak when a voice interrupted them. "Morning everyone!" Duo cried. Hotaru looked over at him and glared, but quickly got over it. "What are you doing up this early?" Hotaru let a small giggle escape from her mouth as she saw Duo's hair. "What's so funny Ru-chan?" Duo asked. He had grown quite informal with her...for as little as he knew her. Hotaru sighed and smiled smally. "Come with me. We'll fix that hair "don't"." Hotaru said as politely as she could. 

Heero could feel the agonizing sense of jealousy fill him up. He felt like killing Duo now, more than ever. But, he remained cool, calm, and collected. Hotaru escorted Duo out of the kitchen as she walked up to her room. A brush already in her hands. 

*i* 

Hotaru felt a little weird as she did a man's hair. She just didn't feel...comfortable. "It's kind of weird doing your hair Duo. I'm so used to doing a girl's hair." Hotaru stated. Duo smiled. "Yup, but I don't mind! Hey, can you fix brownies?!" Duo cried. Hotaru let another small giggle escape her mouth. 'Mission complete.' Duo thought to himself. Makoto had persuaded him to try and get Hotaru to lighten up a little. He was doing very well at this point. But, their little moment was interrupted by a tensioned knock on the door. 

"Who is it?" Hotaru asked, trying to mask the amusement in her voice. "It's about time we get going." Heero said monotonously. Hotaru looked at her watch and walked up to the door and opened it. There, she met with a Perfect Soldier. He was clearly a little startled by her opening the door on him. "Heero? It's only five in the morning. It takes an hour to get there...at most. We have plenty of time." Hotaru said with confusion streaming throughout her voice. 

However, Duo knew exactly why Heero was in such a hurry to interrupt them. 'Hehe, the Perfect Soldier is acutally _jealous_. Of _me_ even.' Duo thought to himself. He smiled mischeviously. He walked up to Hotaru and put a friendly arm around her shoulder. "Hello Heero." He said with a smile that hid his true fear. Heero gave him a glare that could even make Zechs Marquise run for cover. But, Duo stood his ground. 'He's going to kill me...I know it!' Duo thought to himself. 

What really made Heero jealous was the fact that Hotaru wasn't pulling away from him either. He spun on his heel and made his descent down the staircase. "What was that all about?" Hotaru asked. Duo shrugged innocently. Hotaru narrowed her eyes and pointed a finger at him. "You do know. But, I don't feel like interrogating today. I wanna go rest by the pool side. See ya!" Hotaru walked out of the room and to the pool room. 

Duo rubbed his hands together evily, as if he had a sudden ingenious idea. "Of course...I'll have to ask them first." Duo said before stealthily ducking out of the room and to everyone else. 

*i* 

Duo gathered everyone, with the exception of Hotaru (who was in the pool room) and Heero (who was somewhere else) into the small room. "What is this 'ingenious' plan of yours Maxwell?" Wufei asked, quite annoyed. Duo paced the room like a mad scientist would. "I have come up with the ultimate plan to get Heero and Hotaru together. You can see that they want each other...more than anything." Duo told them. Wufei clenched his fists as Quatre put his hand on his shoulder, warning him not to pound the braided idiot. Makoto smiled inwardly. "Oh yes, I **must** hear this! I can see they like each other." Makoto replied. She loved doing this. 

Duo nodded. "Each of us guys will need to constantly flirt with Hotaru, making sure it's definitely near Heero, to make him uncontrollably jealous. Now, this will result in some quarrels later on, but I'm sure he'll thank us in the long run. Meanwhile, you women must flirt non-stop with Heero while Hotaru is in the room. Now, that's the tricky part...considering who Heero is. Anyway, I'm almost certain this will work." Duo informed. "Almost certain?" Relena asked. 

Duo smiled sheepishly. "Well, there's a twenty percent chance Heero might kill us guys...but I'm sure he won't. So, yeah, almost certain." The pilots and Relena exchanged glances. "Well, I say we go for it!" Makoto cried. "I'm in." Trowa replied next. Quatre nodded his agreement. Relena nodded as well, sighing. Wufei thought this over. "What good is going to come out of this?" He asked. Makoto walked up to him. "A nose not broken...a sword not shattered." She replied threateningly. Wufei shamefully nodded. "I'm in." (AN: Yeah, I know. Wufei would normally not cower over like that. But, she did something earlier I forgot to mention...like kick his ass back to Hong Kong...and they're in Colony L4!) 

Duo smiled radiantly. "Okay. Who's first? Hotaru's in the pool room...I think you two should only flirt with Heero when you think Hotaru is falling for someone else." The girls nodded. "I'll take the first shift." Wufei replied after Makoto jabbed him in the ribs. Duo snickered and nodded. "Just don't call her an onna or insult her or anything...just don't be you." Duo encouraged as Wufei went into the pool room. 

*i* 

Wufei grumbled incoherently to himself as he walked to the poolside. He then stopped in his tracks as he saw Hotaru lying on the lawnchair, just resting a black swimsuit that showed off her curves generously. And being a guy, Wufei felt a sudden urge to just forget about Heero and make her his. But, he couldn't do that...and live it down anyway. He walked over to Hotaru. "Hey." She said, not moving her eyes from the ceiling. "Hey." He replied back. How could she sense his prescense? Well, not even she knew that one. 

"What are you doing down here? If anything, I didn't think you'd want to be near a weak onna like myself." She replied, letting only one emotion pass through: amusement. This made him wonder. She wasn't insulted? "I just want to swim, even if a weak onna like you is near." He said subconsciously as he walked to the pool side. Hotaru smiled inwardly. She quietly got up and stalked towards him. 

Heero walked towards the pool room, wanting to speak with Hotaru. Just then, he saw Hotaru stealthily creeping up to Wufei. 'Oh no...Wufei's going to kill her...' Heero said in his thoughts. He began quickly walking over. 

Hotaru placed her hands on Wufei's back and pushed him in. "That's one way to get used to the water, Wufei!" Hotaru cried at the Chinese pilot. Remembering what Makoto would do to him if he didn't play along, he fought down the urge to yell at her. Instead, he gave her a maniacal look. "Wufei...don't you dare..." Hotaru said as he neared her. Quickly, he jumped out of the water and Hotaru relaxed ever so slightly. Then, she felt a pair of arms surround her tiny waist as Wufei jumped into the water, her in his arms. 

Heero skidded to a stop as he watched the scene in pure horror. Suddenly, a raging jealousy bottled up inside of him as he saw Hotaru laughing while scolding Wufei. Wufei only shrugged her scolding off and then began playfully splashing water at her. She did the same. 

But, before Heero could do anything, they stopped and just relaxed on the lawn chairs. Heero would let this go...for now. 

"Oh...I haven't laughed like that in such a long time." Hotaru patted his wet arm. "Thanks Wufei." Wufei felt himself blush under her touch. 'No! I can't fall for her! Not only will it go against who I am...but this is a plan to get Hotaru and Heero together...' Wufei shrugged. "It was no problem." Hotaru smiled and rested her eyes. 

*i* 

TM: Uh oh, looks like one of the pilots is going to die: and it will be by the hands of Heero Yuy! I hope this chapter made sense...and the infiltration will begin in the end of the next chapter. A lot happens between 06:00 and 18:00. Anyway, read and review minna! I'd appreciate it! 

*i*   
~TM~ 


	11. Duo's Ingenious Plan Continued/Captured!

Don't own. Don't sue. 

TM: Hehe, I'm glad you guys liked that chapter! Um, I just wanna thank the following people since I forgot to do it in the last chapter:   
JupLuna, kawaya, Shojo no Tsukiana, Enzeru no Yami, SaturnActingChick, Pisces*Angel, krystalcat, Whisper Reilman, Lady Lavender Clearwater, Angel-Hikari, Hotaru Maxwell, Hikari-angel, Xtreme Rebel Angel, and Lilac. 

Thanks you guys! So anyway, nothing much to say right now...other than the fact that I have Algebra SOLs (I'm only 13) tomorrow. Ugh, I don't want to take them! I know I'm gonna get a bad grade...I practically forgot most of the material already! Anyway, for those of you who think Quatre's going to flirt with Hotaru just because he said he was "in", he isn't. He's her brother, remember? He's just going to go along with it. 

Yeah, so read and review! Oh and Chapter Eleven!!! Yay! I didn't think I'd get it to here...but I guess I was wrong...and there's still so much more to go! 

Chapter Eleven   
Duo's Ingenious Plan Continued/Captured! 

Wufei returned to the den as he just finished flirting with Hotaru. "Are you sure that Heero saw you?" Duo asked. He nodded absent-mindedly. Trowa could tell something else was on his mind, but he couldn't figure out what. 'Unless...no...Wufei wouldn't. But, then again...he might.' Trowa let a small smile find it's way to his lips. 

"So, who's going to go next?" Duo asked. Trowa stood up from leaning on the wall. "I'll go." "The onna's in the dining room, eating." Wufei replied to him. Trowa nodded before walking off. 

*i* 

Hotaru sat at the table, eating a bowl of raspberry sorbet (I checked the ingredients, it doesn't have milk in it at all) and reading a small red book. 

Trowa quietly walked in and saw her reading, her feet proped up on the table, and subconsicously spooning sorbet into her mouth as she was engrossed in a book. He swallowed thickly. She looked very content, could he actually do this? He could hear Heero in the kitchen. He nodded. He must. 

"Hello Hotaru." He replied. Hotaru looked at him, not startled at all. "Oh, hi Trowa." She smiled and put the book onto the table and turned her attention to him. "What are reading there?" He asked, actually quite curious. She looked back at the book. "Oh...that's just a book I used to own...you know, before I was kidnapped." They could here a pan fall onto the ground. Trowa shook it off and sat next to her. "What's it about?" He asked her. She smiled and showed him. "Harry Potter?" He asked, amusement dancing in his voice. 

Hotaru let out a brief chuckle. "Yes well...I'm a kid at heart." She took the book back and put it on the edge of the table. "I can agree. Harry Potter is quite a good book. I've read all seven volumes myself." Hotaru nodded. "You read a lot, don't you Trowa?" He nodded. "I always find time to read them." He replied. She smiled smally. "I remember someone who used to be exactly like you...but I can't remember who. Its strange. I know who they are, but their faces and names and everything about them is hidden." "Hotaru?" She looked at him. 

"Please don't look sad like that. You look prettier when you smile happily." She blushed and turned her head to the side, her eyes closed and her arms crossed. "'Beauty in things exists in the mind that contemplates them.'" She quoted. Trowa as rather taken back. "David Hume." Hotaru looked back at him and giggled. 

Heero was just about to go in there and rip Trowa's head off with his hands. 'How dare he talk like that to my firefly?!' He cried in his thoughts. But, he pounded on the countertop. "Because I never told her...and now she has other opportunities." 

*i* 

Trowa politely excused himself. Hotaru said she wanted to take a nap anyway. She went to the long, white sofa in the tea room. 'Nobody will find me here I hope.' She said mentally. It wasn't that she didn't enjoy the others' company, but she did want some time to herself. She took off her shoes and curled up on it and slowly fell asleep. 

*i* 

Now it was Duo's turn. He straightened up and walked in the tea room about an hour later. "Hotaru? You in here?" 

"Hm." Came a small reply. Duo saw a girl curled up on the couch. Her eyes were closed, but she was clearly awake. "Hotaru? I know you're awake." "No I'm not. Go away." She mumbled as she turned over to face the back of the couch. 

Duo chuckled softly and walked up to her. Immediately, he put his mouth up to her ear and blew hot air in. Hotaru jumped up and screamed. "Duo! I'm up already!!!" She cried. Duo laughed. 

*i* 

Heero heard a small scream come from the tea room that Hotaru was in. He rushed to the room and burst open the door. Hotaru and Duo looked at him, completely surprised. "Heero? What's up?" Hotaru asked him. "Are you okay?" Hotaru looked at him strangely. "I'm fine." Then she glared at Duo. "But Duo here blew hot air in my ear when I was trying to sleep!" Duo laughed. "But you wouldn't wake up." Hotaru crossed her arms and turned her head, her eyes closed. "And that didn't give you a clue, brainless? I was trying to get away from everyone! But no! You had to come in here and ruin it!" Hotaru scolded. Duo blinked innocently. Hotaru laughed. "Oh, never mind." Heero walked out of the room, unnoticed. He was losing Hotaru...even more so than when she was kidnapped. He was losing her to his friends. He walked up to his room. 

*i* 

Hotaru looked at her watch as she entered the mansion, bags now on the floor that were once in her hands. She had just finished going shopping with Duo. It was a very nice thing of Duo to do. "It's almost time to go. Come on." She told him. Hotaru and Duo ran to find everyone. 

*i* 

Seven pilots were on the plane owned by Quatre. Makoto got into her disguise. She was supposed to have blonde hair put up (very nicely), and bright blue eyes. Hotaru and Heero piloted the plane. "So...are you okay Heero? I mean...you've been acting very strange lately." Hotaru informed. Heero looked at her once, but then looked back out the window. "Nothing." In fact, he didn't even know what was going on with him. Ever since Hotaru came back, he had been very strange. He was growing jealous of even when Makoto gave Hotaru a friendly pat on the back. He would become jealous if Hotaru said 'How do you do?' to a man she hardly even knew. 

"We're nearing L2. Everyone got their stuff ready?!" Hotaru cried. "Yeah!" Cam a few replies. "Good...let's go." Hotaru and Heero went to the colony and landed in the hanger. 

*i* 

A middle-aged man walked up to the transport shuttle. "Why, hello there!" He cried cheerfully as Duo/Henry and Makoto/Kendra walked down from the shuttle. "Hello." Makoto/Kendra replied. "Mr. Henry, Mrs. Kendra. I'm so happy you showed up this evening." Duo laughed slightly. "Oh please, don't you mean our money?" He joked. The man chuckled. "Of course, that too." He looked up at the three men walking down. "Mr. Walker and his friends! How good of you to join us!" Quatre smiled. "Father made me come." He told him. Mr. Walker's son was known not to like these kinds of things. "And so you brought a few friends along to just lighten everything up?" Quatre nodded as they followed Duo and Makoto. 

Once the man saw nobody else coming off, he hurried off to the party. 

Hotaru, now dressed in a skin-tight black body suit, crept out of top of the shuttle. Heero followed, dressed in a pair of black pants that were slightly baggy and a tight black tank top. Hotaru took off the airvent cover and gave it to Heero, who silently put it down. She jumped into the vent, and put her arms down so Heero could get in. With one arm, Heero did so. With the other, he held the vent cover. Silently, he put it back on. 

Hotaru and Heero moved soundlessly through the extra-wide air-vents (I mean, you could actually stand in them...sort of. You'd have to squwat down a bit though...). On their way, they placed explosives every meter. Soon, they came up to a fork. Silently, Hotaru decided she'd go left while Heero would go right. Heero mouthed the words "be careful" to her before running off. Hotaru was slightly shocked by this, but ran up to him quickly. Fortunately, he had no run to far. She grabbed his arm. He spun and met with Hotaru. She mouth the words "you too". Then, she ran in the opposite direction, not waiting for his answer. He turned and smiled smally as he ran down the vents. 

*i* 

It was about two hours into the party when Makoto, Duo, Quatre, Wufei, and Trowa began getting **really** bored. Wufei looked at his watch. 'Only ten more minutes...' He sighed in relief. 

*i* 

Hotaru opened the air vent and threw a sleeping gas bomb inside the room. Within minutes, the gas had faded and Hotaru jumped down into the room, ready to copy the information. 

Heero did the same in his room. He sat in front of the computer and noticed one half of the files were being copied. He nodded and began to work on the other half. 

*i* 

Ten minutes had passed and the five pilots not in the process of downloading information began to excuse themselves to retire for the night. They walked to the shuttle bay and loaded their shuttle. Immediately, a communications link was accomplished. "Firefly? Zero? Are you done yet?" Makoto asked. They had been given code names before this mission had went underway. Hotaru was Firefly while Heero was Zero. 

"Just a few more files." Hotaru replied quietly. "I'm done. Firefly had already began processing the files that were harder to reach. I'll be there in less than a minute." Heero confirmed as he was heard getting out of the lab. 

"Firefly, you have to hurry up. Those explosives were timed...you have only two minutes left." Wufei said, worry trying to be masked in his voice. But, he was failing miserably. "Don't worry. That's all I need." 

Two minutes later, Heero was already in the shuttle. "Where the hell is she? She said she'd be here!" Heero asked himself, over and over until the questions were driving him insane. He walked up to the communication device. "Firefly. Where are you?" A cut off moan was heard as the transmission became static. Heero's eyes widened. "Firefly's been...captured." Trowa said quietly. 

*i* 

TM: Oh, that was one really bad chapter! Oh well, a better one coming up. So, review minna! And I hope you keep reading! Ja ne! 

*i*   
~TM~ 


	12. Search and Rescue

Don't own. Don't sue (can you tell I'm getting tired of these things?) 

TM: GOMEN MINNA!!! I haven't written for a while now. I'm **really** sorry about that, but I've just been busy. Busy shopping that is. So, now here's the twelth chapter. I'd like to thank the following people:   
kawaya, Hikari-angel, JupLuna, Dark Shaedow, Lilac, Whisper Reilman, SaturnActingChick, Pisces*Angel, Xtreme Rebel Angel, Hotaru Maxwell, Angel-Hikari, Lady Lavender Clearwater, Shojo no Tsukiana, Enzeru no Yami, krystalcat   
Thanks guys! I'm **so** happy you like this story so far!!!   
::pics up mic:: It must have been cold there in my shadow...to never have sunlight on your face. You've been content to let me shine, that's your way. You always walked a step behind! Did I ever tell you your my heeeeeeeeeeeeeero... ::audience screams as they cover their ears:: Shut up! I'm just finishing the song for Juppy-chan! You're everything I would like to beeee... ::audience runs from story in a mad dash:: *sniff sniff* I'm all alone...there's no one here beside me...my troubles have all grown...there's no one here to derive (is that right?) me...but you gotta have friends ::audience comes back and screams at author to quit stalling and type the story:: FINE!!! HAVE IT YOUR WAY!!! 

Hehe, here's chapter twelve. Oh, by the way, the Algebra SOLs weren't that hard... 

Chapter Twelve   
Search and Rescue 

A crack of a whip was heard and a slight moan as a girl clenched her jaw. The girl was chained up by her wrists and ankles. "Bring out the power, and we will cease." Came the man's reply. "What...power?" Hotaru asked, her voice barely audible. "You know what power. The power of Saturn. And the only way to bring out that power of yours is to make you angry." As he said that, the whip cracked once more. Hotaru looked away and slightly flinched at the stinging pain in her side. 

*i* 

Heero paced his room. Hotaru was captured...and he did nothing about it. The six pilots had gone off and hadn't even looked for her. He picked up a lamp and threw it against the wall on the other side of the room. It shattered on impact. 

*i* 

Makoto immediately looked up towards Heero's room as soon as she heard the glass break. "There's going to be no stopping him. He might just go after her himself." Makoto replied off-hand. "But, how will he know where she is?" Duo asked her. Makoto looked at him from chopping carrots. "They told us, remember? That asteroid on the outside of the planet. I know that's where she is." Makoto answered. 

Duo nodded. "He's going to attempt a rescue, I just know it." Makoto nodded, agreeing completely. 

*i* 

Heero dressed in all black. He wore a black T-shirt (loose), a pair of black slacks, and a black leather jacket. He stormed from his room and towards the door. Quatre stepped in front of him. "Heero? Where are you going?" Heero ignored him. "Hn." Quatre stepped in front of him once more as he tried to get past him. "Heero! Don't go after her just yet. We have to devise a plan to try and get her back. Going in after her without a plan just might get you killed, as well as her." Quatre tried to reason with him. 

Heero punched Quatre in the lip, causing him to have a bloody lip, and walked out the door. Relena walked in on them and immediately rushed to Quatre. "Quatre? Are you okay? What happened?" Relena asked as she helped him up. He felt his lip with his hand as the other stationed itself around Relena's waist. "I'm fine. Heero's going after Hotaru." 

Relena led Quatre in the kitchen to get some ice. "Planless?" Quatre nodded. 

*i* 

Hotaru rolled over onto her back after she was thrown harshly in the cold and dark room. She coughed and blood found its way out of her mouth. She tried to position herself better. But, thanks to all the whip markings on her small body, that was impossible. Then, she heard the heavy iron door squeak open and slam shut as two dim lights come on. She turned her head to a see a man with black hair and bright green eyes. He had an evil grin on his face that meant trouble for Hotaru. 

By now, Hotaru felt really uncomfortable as the man approached. She was chained and he had lust in his eye. She began to tremble and tried to break free from the shackles, but it was useless. They were made of Gundanium Alloy. As the man forced himself upon her and began to strip her, she screamed out, but the room was completely sound proof. 

*i* 

Heero walked towards his Gundam. But, he was once again stopped. And this time, by the green-haired woman named Dr. M. "Heero. Going after her now will only kill you both." Heero looked at her. "Where did you come from?" He asked, slightly surprised at how soundlessly she had approached him. "Never mind that. Do not go after her. Don't let your emotions control you right now. You have no plan. You don't know your way in and out of that base. Wait until you have a plan." Setsuna reasoned. Heero stood there, his head hung. "Don't worry, Heero. She will be fine. I should know. I trained her myself." Heero looked up at her. 

"I thought Dr. J. trained her." Setsuna smiled. "He did. But, remember, he spent most of his time training you. I spent most of my time training Hotaru. Even though she does not remember me. I sort of prefer it that way." Heero nodded. He sat down. "I wouldn't be able to live it down if she got hurt." Setsuna gave a sad smile as she placed a gentle hand on his shoulder. "I know. Just remember, your friends are only trying to help." Before he could look up at her with the confused look on his face, she had disappeared. Literally, vanished. She was nowhere in sight. 

He shook it off and went to return to the mansion. 

*i* 

Hotaru stared blankly at the ceiling, her clothes scattered on the floor. The man gave an evil laugh before walking out, as if nothing had happened. Hotaru then turned on her side and curled up into a small ball. Uncontrollably, tears fell from her eyes. She was afraid to shut her eyes, for the images of her violation then came back to her. She dug her fingernails into her palms and blood fell from them. Before this, she had been a virgin. No man had touched her in a way she had not wanted them to. But now...she was even disgusted to be in her own skin. 

*i* 

Tears rolled down Sailor Pluto's cheeks. She could do nothing about Hotaru's situation. She was already punished for interfering in Hotaru's death a while ago. The Time Guardian wasn't to meddle in affairs of the human race. Even if they **were** a senshi. 

*i* 

The six pilots grouped together in the room and over a table. On that table were the blueprints of the main base on the asteroid where they were holding Hotaru. Makoto had easily gotten them. "All right. We'll have to split up into three groups of two. I'll go with Trowa. Shina will go with Duo-." Quatre was interrupted. "Quatre, everyone, please call me Makoto. I don't like to be called Shina." Quatre nodded. "All right. Makoto will go with Duo. And Wufei will go with Heero." When everyone nodded, agreeing, he went on. 

"Okay. Makoto and Duo will search for her in section C. Trowa and I will search in section A. That leaves section B for Wufei and Heero. Everyone got that? We leave immediately." Quatre replied. At that word, Heero and Wufei hurried out of the room and to their Gundams. 

Trowa sighed. "You know Wufei is starting to fall for Hotaru, don't you? Do you think it wise to send them both to find her...together?" Trowa asked. Quatre nodded. "This will show Wufei that Heero and Hotaru belong together. He just has to face it. There's no other way." Quatre replied before walking out as well. 'But if you hurt my little sister in any way, Heero, I will personally kill you. It doesn't matter that you are one of my best friends.' He thought to himself as he walked towards his Gundam. 

*i* 

Five minutes later, everyone was situated and now they could take off. All systems were on-line and everything was "green". 

*i* 

Hotaru had fallen asleep. But, since her ordeal had come back to her through her dream, she had awoken immediately. She noticed she was still in shackles. She scowled and then broke them with a strength she couldn't even contemplate at this moment. She did the same with the ones on her ankles. She gathered up her clothes and dressed, but still very sore from what had just been done to her as well as the whippings. She then walked into the dark corner to hide from anyone who would try and do the same thing to her. 

*i* 

Heero and Wufei ran through the halls unseen. They both noticed that there were no video cameras. But, they remained quiet, aware that there might be a few sound devices around. 

*i* 

"My Queen, are we just going to let them take her?" Asked a man who stood next to a shadowed woman. "Yes. For now, we have enough of Saturn's power. You did very well." The shadow around the man's face disappeared. He was revealed to be the same man who raped Hotaru. "Thank you, my queen." The queen nodded. "Yes. There are only two ways to get her power at this moment. One is for her to become angry and for us to absorb it. The other is by intercourse. I must commend you again." The man smiled. 'My pleasure.' He thought silently to himself. 

But this did not go unnoticed by the queen as she glared at him. 

*i* 

Heero and Wufei had checked in six rooms each in section B. Each had been completely empty. Only computers that looked centuries old, and a few chairs were in each. Finally, they came to the last door at the end of the hall. 

They exchanged glances before breaking it down by kicking it. 

Hotaru looked up to see two shadowed men. She was about to duck into the shadows even more until she saw the familiar messy hair of Heero. Without thinking, she ran up to him and pounced on him. She was happier to see him more than he could imagine. Heero, now shocked by all reason, also embraced her. Wufei looked away, not able to see this. 

But, the embrace quickly ended as Hotaru pulled away. Yes, she was happy to see him, but she felt dirty. And even though she was not his, she felt that she had betrayed him. Suddenly, the images of what had happened came back. Heero noticed this, and wondered it. Her eyes were blank and distant. She had been incredibly happy to see him, but she forcefully pulled away from him and distanced herself from him. "Are you okay?" He asked her. 

Hotaru nodded before walking past them. "Let's go." She said coldly as she hurried in the halls. Heero and Wufei followed, very confused by Hotaru's sudden transformation back into Megami. 

*i* 

TM: Eck, Hotaru was raped. But, this is for the better, even though you may not see it yet. And if you're confused on why her power would also be absorbed by intercourse, then e-mail me. But, if you think about it, it kind of makes sense. I'm not going to get into it right now. So, I hope you enjoyed this chapter...even though it was really bad. Seriously, it was worse than the previous. Better in the next one. That's a promise. I think...oh well. Review minna! 

*i*   
~TM~ 


	13. Crawling

Don't own. Don't sue. 

TM: I'm glad that the previous chapter made sense. This chapter won't have much action...mostly just people thinking and stuff. Oh well, um, I wanna thank you guys now. Hehe. Thanks to:   
Hotaru, kawaya, Hikari-angel, Whisper Reilman, Dark Shaedow, Jenn, JupLuna, Lilac, SaturnActingChick, Pisces*Angel, Xtreme Rebel Angel, Hotaru Maxwell, Angel-Hikari, Lady Lavender Clearwater, krystalcat, Enzeru no Yami, and Shojo no Tsukiana. ARIGATO MINNA!!! Hehe, I'm hyper. Yesterday, I had a glass of green tea, a protein bar, two cups of hot tea, and a tall glass of iced cappuchino. And the effects haven't worn off yet!!! Plenty of hyperness still left! Okay, now let's continue shall we? Yup! Okay! Chapter Thirteen: 

Chapter Thirteen   
Crawling 

Hotaru, curled up into a ball with her knees against her chest, stared blankly out at the many flowers from the living room (one of the many in the mansion). The flowers were so untouched...so pure. Then, she looked at her own hands. Instead of what she used to see, the pureness that she used to see, she saw disgusting, soiled hands. Hands that were smeared with betrayl. Tightly, she clenched her fists until the cuts from her fingernail's previous encounter with her hands, reopened and bled. She was never pure to begin with, but now she was just completely...disgusting. She clenched her fists even tighter and looked out the window with longing. One jump...that's all that it would take. One jump...that's what would free her from her prison. 

Hotaru stood up on the window-sill and opened the window. Slowly, she began to lean and fall. 

"HOTARU!" Heero cried as she rushed to her, catching her around the waist. Hotaru turned and only saw one thing: the face of the man that raped her (no, Heero did not rape her. She's sorta hallucinating). "NO! GET OFF OF ME!" She scream as she ran from him and crawled to the corner. She slowly rocked back and forth, recalling every single thing that man did to her. 

Heero looked at her, rather confused by her actions. He approached her, but she looked up at him. "GET THE HELL AWAY FROM ME, YOU PERVERT!" She cried at him. "Hotaru-?" "GET AWAY!!!" She screamed before running out. He stared after her. 

Makoto ran in and grabbed him by the scruff of the neck. "What the hell did you do to her, Yuy?!" She cried. "Nothing. I just walked in and stopped her attempt at suicide." He answered back. Makoto put him down. "I'm going to have to see Pluto about this..." Makoto said quietly, but not quietly enough. "What?" Makoto looked back at him. "Nothing..." She trailed off as she hurried from the room. 

*i* 

Jupiter walked up to Pluto in the mists of the Time Gate. "Pluto." Jupiter called. Pluto turned. "You've come to ask what is wrong with Hotaru?" Pluto assumed. Jupiter nodded. A look that made the Time Guardian look like she had been crying for centuries took its place on her face. "Well, something happened back at that base. You see, in order to absorb Saturn's power, there are two techniques. One is for her to become furious. They tried that first. They whipped her, everything you can imagine. Then...the other is by intercourse. Whether it is forced or not." Jupiter gasped. "You mean-?" "Yes. Hotaru was forced into intercourse with the queen's right-hand man. Unfortunately, he accumulated much of Saturn's power." 

Jupiter gave her a confused look. "What? But I thought that Saturn's power was gone from her." Pluto shook her head. "No. Saturn's power always remains within the princess and senshi of Saturn. Hotaru is both...and her power was at its almost peak when this happened. Thankfully, they didn't get any more than they thought was in her. It was only a small amount." Pluto explained. "Thankfully?! Pluto, she was raped! How are you thankful for that?!" Pluto looked at her with stern, but sorrowful eyes. "I am **not** happy about this! But, at least they have a chance of revenge. Jupiter, listen to me. If they got even more power, then they would be unstoppable. Yes, I am very angry that Hotaru was raped. But, you must understand. It could be worse." Jupiter looked away. "Fine. Should I mention this to the others?" 

Pluto thought about this. "It does best not to. Heero will go foolishly into the base and try to rip out the man's throat. Wufei, I suspect, will do the same." Jupiter nodded. "Poor Wufei...he has no chance with her. And you can see in his eyes that he is starting to fall in love with her...very much so." Jupiter said sadly. Pluto nodded. "But she belongs with Heero...even if she is supposed to be with Wufei." 

Jupiter looked at her, confused. Pluto gave a small smile. "It is written in the stars. But, the stars didn't predict that the Perfect Soldier would become so attached and that he would actually fall in love with her." Pluto told her. Jupiter nodded. "I'll just have to restrain Wufei when he finds out about them...the first time they look at each other lovingly, the first time they kiss..." Jupiter replied. She may have matured, but she was still a hopeless romantic. 

Pluto stiffled a giggle. "Okay, Jupiter. You know, you do have permission to fall in love as well." Jupiter looked up at her and blushed, immediately thinking of one person. "What are you talking about? I have fallen in love with no one!" Jupiter snapped, trying to shake the redness from her cheeks. "If you say so." Jupiter cursed under her breath as she walked away. 

*i* 

Hotaru stood in front of the concrete wall in the training room. With gloveless hands, she began punching it with fury. Each punch was directed as if she were killing one person: that man. Soon, blood began to erupt from her knuckles. But that made no difference. Her punches only became stronger, and more deadly. Soon, she wouldn't be surprised if her knuckels broke. 

The music was blaring in the distance. Each word screaming at her. 

_Crawling in my skin   
These wounds they will not heal  
Fear is how I fall  
Confusing what is real  
There's something inside me that pulls beneath the surface  
Consuming, confusing  
This lack of self-control I fear is never-ending  
Controlling, I can't seem  
To find myself again, my walls are closing in  
(Without a sense of confidence, I'm convinced that there's just to much pressure to take)  
I've felt this way before  
So insecure  
Crawling in my skin  
These wounds they will not heal  
Fear is how I fall  
Confusing what is real  
Discomfort, endlessly has pulled itself upon me  
Distracting, reacting  
Against my will I stand beside my own reflection  
It's haunting, how I can't seem  
To find myself again, my walls are closing in  
(Without a sense of confidence I'm convinced that there's just too much pressure to take)  
I've felt this way before  
So insecure  
Crawling in my skin  
These wounds, they will not heal  
Fear is how I fall  
Confusing what is real..._

On impact, the mirror shattered against Hotaru's final punch before the music was turn down and someone pulled her away. "Hotaru? Are you crazy?!" Heero cried at her. She looked up at him, her eyes lifeless, violet orbs. "What?" She asked meekly. Heero looked at her bloodied hands. Piece of shattered glass stuck in her knuckles, but Hotaru was even flinching has he pulled them out. Even though her hands looked as if they would never heal. She just kept her distant look. It was as if she were completely unaware of what he was doing. 

With the last piece of glass, Hotaru looked up at him. "What do you want, Yuy?" She asked him. Not even Megami would speak to him in such a cold manner. He knitted his eyebrows together as he contemplated on her sudden attitude changes. "What is going on with you lately? You've been completely distant. You've attempted suicide. And now you are shattering mirrors and practically destroying walls with your fists. And before, you screamed out at me that I was a pervert when all I did was stop your suicide attempt." Hotaru looked at him once again with distant eyes, but quickly looked away. He gathered her up in a hug for her look was so sorrowful, he felt compelled to do so. 'How can I tell him? He'll never hold me like this again once he finds out.' She thought to herself. Suddenly, she pulled away. 

"I can't." Was all she said as she ran away from him. He looked at the punching bag and took one strong punch. It resulted in a broken stereo. Cause: a large punching bag. 'What the hell is going on with you, Hotaru? Why won't you tell me?' 

*i* 

Hotaru walked into the kitchen to get a glass of water...and to wash off the blood on her hands. She didn't even wince as hot water poured over them. Once rinsed off, she filled a cup with cold water and drank down. "Hotaru." Came a stern voice from behind. 

Hotaru spun and saw Makoto. "I know what happened to you, Hotaru." Makoto said sympathetically. Hotaru looked away. "I don't want your sympathy. How did you find out?" She asked. Makoto walked up to her and embraced her. "I'm not sympathizing. And how I know...that's not important. Hotaru...I know you better than you think." Hotaru remained silent as she let Makoto hug her. "You've beaten yourself up for this. You've run away from the man you love. You've even gone to the point of harming yourself physically. You're thinking that you aren't worthy anymore. But, that is not true." Makoto told her. 

Hotaru looked up at her. "How do you know this? We've barely even spoke to one another." Makoto smiled sadly. "That's my secret. And don't accusing me of looking your diary. You don't keep one." Hotaru nodded. "What did you mean I've run away from the man I love?" She asked. Makoto winked. "You know exactly what I'm talking about. If you tell him, he won't run from you..." She said as she walked off into the pantry. 

Makoto turned to see Hotaru had left. She smiled knowingly. 

*i* 

"Heero?" Hotaru asked, looking for him. He wasn't in his room. He wasn't in the music room. Not the training room. Not the many dens. Not the garden. And not the dining room. She was positive he wasn't in the kitchen. She would've seen him by now. "Heero? Oh, Heero?" She called out. She sighed, there was only one place he could be. The living room. The one with the large (gigantic) screen TV. 

*i* 

"Heero?" She asked. The Perfect Soldier's head spun to face her. "Hotaru?" She walked over to him and sat next to him. "What are you watching?" He looked at her confused. "Uh, it's a classic. It's called 'The One'." (AN: I love that movie...don't get mad at me) He replied. "Hm." She managed to get out before she leaned against his shoulder and fell asleep. He leaned his head against hers and wrapped his arm around her as he continued to watch the movie. 

*i* 

Hotaru slowly woke up. Something warm was beside her. She looked up at him lovingly. He was asleep and he look so innocent and just like a little boy. She positioned herself a little more comfortably and she smiled warmly and turned the TV on. She began watching morning cartoons with the volume low. She gave a small chuckle at herself. 'I feel so safe with him. Why is this? I've even forgot about what had happened...just as long as I'm in his arms, my surrounding world fades into a blur...' She thought to herself as she once again drifted off into a dreamless sleep. 

*i* 

TM: Well, there's the thirteenth chapter. Um, I guess read and review. Tell me what you think of this so far. The more reviews, the faster I write (well, not really. I'd probably still continue to write this story regardless of what you think...just please review)! Ah, I have such a headache! Thanks to caffiene! Oya ma, you can't live with it, and you can't live without it. Mm...someone's making coffee behind me...I want some coffee...ja ne! 

*i*   
~TM~ 


	14. Inching Away; Coming Closer Part One

Don't own. Don't sue. 

TM: Wow. I hadn't expected so many reviews...hm. And for that, I'm gonna thank you!!! I love to do this!!! Thanks to:   
Dark Shaedow, Lilac, Hotaru, Firefly and Illusion Creator, Oniistar, Whisper Reilman, kawaya, Jupluna (don't worry, Dr. Duo is here to fix that cavity of yours! Oh wait...that's not Duo. Duo's tied to the chair...Heero has a drill in his hand...he's still mad at us for making fun of his name! RUN!!!), Hikari-angel, Jenn, SaturnActingChick, Pisces*Angel, Xtreme Rebel Angel, Angel-Hikari, Lady Lavender Clearwater, krystalcat, Enzeru no Yami, and Shojo no Tsukiana.  
ARIGATO ARIGATO ARIGATO ARIGATO MINNA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Can you tell how happy I am? If you can't then...er...I'm EXTREMELY happy. Yup, I am. So, uh, read and review and continue being the excellent people you are. 

Chapter Fourteen   
Inching Away; Coming Closer Part One 

Heero stirred a little before realizing light weight on him. He opened his eyes to see a serene girl sleeping on him, completely enveloped in his warmth. He allowed a small smile to take its place on his lips before gently awaking the girl. Sure, he didn't want this moment to end, but he was getting a cramp in his neck. "Hotaru...wake up." 

"Hm. I'm up...just...*yawn*...five more minutes. 'Night." With that, the girl fell back asleep, not even realizing she was sleeping on Heero. Heero sighed, but steadied his breath so not to disturb the girl...for five more minutes. 

Five minutes later, Heero once again shook her awake. "No...five more minutes." She repeated. "No way, not this time." He picked the girl up and realized she was still asleep. He got up and stretched, Hotaru still alseep. When Heero put her back on the sofa, he began to walk away. But, he felt a strong tug on his jeans. 

He turned to see Hotaru holding onto them, her eyes still shut and she was lying on her stomach. "Don't leave just yet...please." She practically begged, showing she was fully aware of what was happening. Heero nodded and sat next to her, stroking her hair. "Hotaru?" 

"Hm?" She asked, obviously wishing to be asleep. "What happened back at that asteroid. You came back...changed." Heero pursued. He knew it was a long-shot, but he just had to know. At that, Hotaru's eyes flew open and revealed, furious and cold violet orbs. They narrowed into saucers as she recalled the events. For a moment, she had forgotten. But, he had brought the memory back to her. "Get the hell away from me Yuy." She said icyly as she stormed out. 

Heero watched her go. What had he done wrong? First, she was practically pleading for him to stay with her. And just a second ago, she had told him that she didn't want him near her. 'What happened back there, Hotaru? What's so awful that you change so drastically every time it's mentioned?' He asked her in his thoughts as if she could hear him. 

*i* 

Hotaru sat in the music room, slowly letting her fingers move along the keys of the piano. She hummed a song while playing. Soon, her humming became words. It was a song she had heard so long ago...and yet she didn't even know it. But still, words flowed from her mouth.   
__

"I close my eyes, only for a moment, and the moment's gone.  
All my dreams, pass before my eyes, a curiosity.  
Dust in the wind, all they are is dust in the wind.  
Same old song, just a drop of water in an endless sea.  
All we do, crumbles to the ground, though we refuse to see  
Dust in the wind, all we are is dust in the wind.  
Don't hang on, nothing lasts forever but the earth and sky.  
It slips away, all your money won't another minute buy.  
Dust in the wind, all we are is dust in the wind."

Silent tears fell from her eyes. Wufei watched her. "Hotaru?" He asked quietly. She spun quickly, already wiping tears away. She didn't want to look weak in front of Wufei. Not Wufei. Wufei was her friend...she didn't want to be considered a weak onna to him. "What?" 

He gave a small smile before taking a seat in front of her. "Hotaru...are you okay?" He asked her. She nodded. "Whatever gave you the impression I wasn't?" She asked coldly. He half-smiled before wiping an excess from her face. "That's what gave me the impression." She bowed her head in shame. "You must think I'm pretty weak, huh? Crying like this." She replied. He shook his head. "No. Hotaru...why are you running from Heero?" He asked. It hurt him to do so, but he just wanted to see her happy. 

She looked up at him, confusion on her face. "W-what?" "Hotaru, I see the way you two are together. Hell, I even see the way you look at each other. I just want to see you happy...even if it does mean sacrificing my feelings." Hotaru's eyes widened. "W-wufei?" Her eyes gave so much confusion, pain, and sorrow. It hurt him to even look at them. He looked away. "Please. Just tell me why you're running from him so I can make it better. You two belong together." By now, he had looked up at her and tears had formed in his eyes. Hotaru embraced him tightly, not wanting him to cry. 

"Please don't Wufei. I don't want to see tears in your eyes thanks to me." He embraced her back. "Then please tell me." She nodded. "All right. But...please don't mention this to anyone. Only Shina knows." She broke apart from the hug and sat back down on the piano bench. Quickly, she drew in a breath. "When they captured me, they began beating me...whipping me. It left many cuts and burns on my body. The man who did it said something about making me angry to bring out my power. I didn't know what he was talking about, and told him so. Soon afterwards, he threw me into the cell you found me in." Wufei cocked an eyebrow. 'I'm going to kill the man who hit her...but that wouldn't make Hotaru act this way. There has to be more...' Hotaru's eyes began to tear up. "And a few minutes later, another man came in. He didn't say anything, but made his way over to me. Since I was chained by the ankles and wrists, there was nothing I could do to stop him from..." It hurt to go on. The flooding memories choked her up and she began sobbing. Wufei held onto her. "During it, I felt my energy being absorbed from me. The only words he said to me were 'Now I have accumulated Saturn's power'. After that, he left me there...bare and nude. I soon fell asleep and woke up again. I broke through the chains and put on my clothes. I hid in the shadows until you two showed up." 

Hotaru could tell Wufei was infuriated by the strong and tense hold he had. It was also very protecting. "And that is why you can't be with Heero?" She nodded. Wufei shook his head. "Hotaru...Heero will love you regardless." "Love? There's no such thing." She said cooly before pulling from him. "Breathe a word of this to him, Wufei, and I will see that you quickly become a woman." He gave a nervous nod. "I can't love him, Wufei. I don't want to be hurt again. And I know when and if I tell him, he will never hold me the way that he does. I couldn't bear it if he never did that anymore." 

"But, you aren't being held by him like that right now, are you? You're uncomfortable being in a man's hold since that...and now you're afraid Heero might want something from you that you're not ready to give. But, you don't have to worry about that. He doesn't." Hotaru shook her head. "I must figure this out myself." 

Wufei nodded. "All right. But, just remember my words." Wufei walked out. Hotaru broke down into a sob on her knees. She was so confused. She didn't know what to do. Should she run to Heero and have him comfort her? Or should she just pretend she didn't love him? 

*i* 

TM: Sorry about the short chapter. But, I guess this is just sort of part of a chapter. Yeah, the next part is coming out soon...hopefully. Um, sorry about Wufei being very OOC. But, he's in love with her...he's become rather sensitive to it. Even the coldest of hearts can feel the warmth of love. Oh, I don't own "Crawling" by Linkin Park and I don't own "Dust In The Wind" by Kansas. Ja ne! 

*i*   
~TM~ 


	15. Inching Away; Coming Closer Part Two

Don't own. Don't sue. 

TM: Konnichiwa minna! Um, gomen ne again for the short chapter last time. I just ran out of inspiration for it. So, I'm back with more inspiration. So...I'm gonna thank you guys now. Thanks to:   
JupLuna, kawaya, Shojo no Tsukiana, Enzeru no Yami, SaturnActingChick, Pisces*Angel, krystalcat, Whisper Reilman, Lady Lavender Clearwater, Angel-Hikari, Hotaru Maxwell, Hikari-angel, Xtreme Rebel Angel, Lilac, Dark Shaedow, Jenn, Hotaru, Oniistar, and Firefly and Illusion Creator. ARIGATO MINNA!!!! So, read and review. 

Chapter Fifteen   
Inching Away; Coming Closer Part Two 

Hotaru wiped the tears from her eyes as she slowly got to her feet. Crying wasn't going to help. She briskly walked from the music room and into the kitchen. She could already smell the afternoon snack Makoto was making. 

*i* 

Makoto smiled at Hotaru. "Good afternoon Hotaru." She greeted. "Hm. That smells good. What are you making?" Hotaru asked, ignoring the greeting Makoto had given her. "Oh...just some chocolate chip cookies. Want some?" She offered. 

Hotaru nodded. "Thanks." 

Makoto set three cookies in front of Hotaru. Then, she set a glass of water down in front of them, and a glass of milk for herself. Hotaru looked at her with confusion. "Shina...how did you know I don't like milk?" Makoto slightly hesitated. "Oh, just by what you eat and drink. You never eat any dairy products...or drink them for that matter." She saved quickly. Hotaru nodded, accepted her answer. Makoto sighed. 

One bite into the cookies made a slight memory come back to her. She just stared at it. "Hotaru? Are you okay?" She nodded. "Yes...but these cookies taste so familiar. I mean, I think I used to know somebody who made cookies that were this good. She wanted to be a chef I think." Hotaru replied. Makoto's face went slightly pale. "Someone from childhood maybe?" 

Hotaru shrugged. "Could be I guess." With that, Hotaru once again began eating the chewy, warm, and delicious chocolate chip cookies. 

*i* 

Hotaru walked in the gardens. (AN: Why do I like to make people walk in gardens? Simple, I love gardens.) When she was about a meter from the mansion, she heard footsteps just as slow as hers approaching. She ignored them until they brushed shoulders harshly, making each one of them turn. Violet eyes looked into Prussian blue. "Hotaru..." Heero started. 

Hotaru face him and stood there. "What?" He hesitated as he saw the emptiness in her eyes. "I'm sorry." He replied. She gave him a very confused look. "Sorry? For what? You did nothing." She replied. He looked down. "I'm sorry for whatever you went through back at that base. It must have been really tramatizing if it changed you this much." It was her turn to look away. Pain was written all over her face. "Please don't bring that up again." Heero put his hand on her shoulder and she took a step back. "And please don't touch me." She added even softer. 

"Hotaru. What is going on with you? You can tell me." Hotaru turned her back towards him. "Nothing is wrong with me, Yuy. I just don't want your dirty hands touching me that's all. Ever. So just get away from me. I don't want to even be near you." She replied coldly. While she said this, tears enveloped in her eyes and were starting to over fill. She then walked away as if she wasn't killing herself inside. 'Why do I have to hide my love for the sake of love? Even if I told you, you'd never look at me in the same way. I need you to hate me for this. Do not love me.' She thought to herself as she broke into a run when she was out of sight. 

Heero stood there, completely shocked. He run to his room. 

*i* 

The Perfect Soldier slammed his door shut. He looked over to the wall and punched a hole in it with ease. He fell onto the floor and just stared blankly at the opposite wall. 

_ Down too long like I was before  
And I've never thought I'd see the day  
Can't be wrong 'cause I know the score  
And I guess there is no other way  
Reminded of you  
Reminded  
There it is all in black and white  
And it looks like that's the way it goes  
Doesn't matter if it's wrong or right  
'Cause by now I'm sure that I know  
Never felt so undecided  
Everything I've ever had has been taken away  
Little boy so scared and frightened  
All of the things that have happened I'm surely to blame  
Accept your fate then you'll be well  
But the truth is that it never ends  
You can say that you've been through hell  
But you'll always lose another friend  
Never felt so unimportant  
Everything I've ever said has been taken in vain  
Little girl so scared and frightened  
All of the things that I do are still subject to change  
_

The words chorused through his mind over and over again. His eye remained blank. Everything he had thought before had been lies. He thought Hotaru actually had feelings for him. 'But I guess she's more perfect than me...' He assumed mentally. 

*i* 

Hotaru lied sprawled out on the sofa as she stared at the beautifully decorated ceiling. 'How can I hide my feelings any longer? Especially when we go on missions...we'll have to work together. Oh, why am I even here?!' She cried in her thoughts. 

Just then, an e-mail popped up on her laptop. She looked at it curiously before opening the message. 

_Megami,   
There is an attack at Colony L1. It's from the new enemy. I assume you know what to do. _

Lady Une 

Hotaru nodded. "Mission Accepted." She shut her laptop and hurried off to her Gundam. 

*i* 

In the hanger, she met up with Makoto. And only Makoto. Dr. M. stood in front of them. Hotaru knitted her brows together in curiousity. "What's going on? Where are the others?" Hotaru asked. Dr. M. smiled only slightly. "They have already gone out. Lady Une didn't explain the rest of the mission to you, I assume." Hotaru shook her head with Makoto. "Well, you two have to go in and get Relena back. She was kidnapped this morning. (AN: I didn't feel like showing you the kidnapping. Basically, someone grabbed her and put her on the asteroid.)" Dr. M replied. "Yes. Mission Accepted." Hotaru replied monotonously. 

*i* 

TM: Okay, there's part two of "Inching Away; Coming Closer". The song you...saw...was by Drowning Pool. It's called "Reminded" and I don't own it. Anyway...more to come with action and all. So, I guess stay tuned! Review! Ja ne! 

*i*   
~TM~ 


	16. The Captured Princess...

Don't own. Don't sue. 

TM: Konnichiwa, minna! Gomen, for not updating sooner. It's just, I had to clean my room. And, my mom won't let me on the computer until it's finished. And well...I hate cleaning, so I put it off. Until now that is! So, here's chapter sixteen. And, I wanna thank you guys! Thanks to:   
kawaya (if I could, I'd give you an award for being my 100th reviewer!), Hotaru Yuy, SaturnActingChick, Hikari_angel, Xtreme Nuisance, Firefly and Illusion Creator, Oniistar, Whisper Reilman, krystalcat, Hotaru, JupLuna, Dark Shaedow, Lilac, Jenn, Angel-Hikari, Lady Lavender Clearwater, Pisces*Angel, Enzeru no Yami, and Shojo no Tsukiana. Arigato!!! 

Thanks for being so patient! Here's the sixteenth chapter! 

Chapter Sixteen   
The Captured Princess... 

Relena was tied to a chair, her mouth covered in masking tape. A woman walked in the room, dressing in a long red dress that was strapless. It had a slits up to her hips. She also had long red gloves. Her hair was long and dark raven. Her eyes were cold and evil, colored red. "Hello princess." She said in a low tone of voice. Relena looked at her, wishing to speak to her...but the masking tape made it sound like a bunch of "mmm"s. The woman gave a muscially chuckle. 

"You may remove the cover of the princess's mouth so she may speak." The man behind her did so, ripping it off. Relena winced, but look back at the woman. "What am I doing here?! Where am I?!" She cried out. 

Once again, the woman chuckled. "Oh princess..." She walked up to the girl and gently traced the side of Relena's face. Then, she smacked it. "You are on the asteroid, stupid. And what are you doing here? Well, I suppose I can tell you. I mean, she's already on her way over." She began to pace. "You are just a pathetic little piece of bait. The one I really want is the one you call...Hotaru. She's a very important person...and needed for a very important reason. And you were the only thing I could think up of that would draw her to me." Relena glared a glare that matched Heero's in intimidation. 

The queen looked away and gave a smile. "Don't try and intimidate me. You're the one strapped in the chair, remember?" "Bitch." Relena said in a barely audible whisper. But, the woman heard. She walked over to Relena and back-slapped her with fury. Relena winced and spit out blood from her mouth. (AN: I know...if Relena's such a peaceful person, why did she just insult someone? Here's the reason: Hotaru is her friend and she doesn't like the fact that she will be used. There, simple enough. Read on.) 

"Leave her here. When Hotaru arrives, grab her and send to my office. Then, let this...asshole go on her merry little damn way." The queen ordered, her voice cold. 

*i* 

Hotaru and Makoto headed towards the asteroid with their gundams. "Hotaru...I feel this outcome may not end well." Makoto told Hotaru. "Don't worry. I'll make sure Relena and you get out safely." Makoto smiled, shaking her head. "No...I mean, be careful yourself." Hotaru smiled. "I will." 

Heero saw two gundams approaching the asteroid on his screen. "Guys, two gundams are approaching the asteroid, steady but fast." The others checked their screens. "That's Makoto and Hotaru..." Trowa replied. "What are they doing?" Wufei asked. 

Heero didn't know, but he was going to find out. He put a communications link through. "Hotaru, what are you doing?" He asked. Hotaru slightly jumped, not quite expecting to hear Heero's voice over the audio link. "Resucing Relena. Now, don't go all brave and try to rescue her. Your job is to defeat those suits." She said quickly. "Hotaru..." "Don't say it Heero. I will be careful." She shut down the communications link and jetted off in front of Makoto. Makoto went to catch up with her. 

*i* 

Two gundams stopped in front of the asteroid and attached their suits up to the asteroid. "Hotaru...it's too quiet." Makoto said to Hotaru, breaking the silence. Hotaru nodded. "I know. That's because it's a trap." She said knowingly. Makoto's eyes widened. "What?" Hotaru silenced her with her hand as they began floating into the base. 

The girls were allowed safe passage throughout the entire base. Hotaru expected this. They didn't really want Relena...and she knew that. They now walked throughout the base, for the people maintaining the base kept the gravity regulated with Earth. 

They came to a fork in the road. "All right, you go that way. I'll go this way." Hotaru replied to Makoto. Makoto nodded. Both went their seperate ways. Hotaru the right, Makoto the left. 

*i* 

Hotaru checked in each room down the corridor. But, each one was completely empty. "Damn it! This better be the one!" Hotaru said, quite frustrated. Kicking it open, she found a woman tied to a chair. "Relena!" Hotaru cried, hurrying to untie her. When the gag was off, Relena was able to speak. "Hotaru, you must get out of here quick! It's a trap...they're after you!" Relena warned. Hotaru nodded. "I knew this already. Run down this corridor and meet up with Shina. She'll get you out of here. There's something I have to do." She said with a touch of ice in her voice. Relena nodded and complied. 

Meanwhile, Hotaru walked gracefully and angrily to where her mind kept tugging her towards. In seconds, she found herself at a room that obviously required high security access. 'Not for long.' She said mentally. Drawing strength that was practically inhuman, she pushed the door open with ease. By now, a wind was surrounding her, and only her, and the symbol of Saturn was glowing brightly on her forehead. 

People turned around to see the girl just standing there. "Well, I see Saturn has finally come." Said the queen, trying to mask her nervousness. She was failing miserably. "Not really." Hotaru replied, her voice very low and cold. "I'm just borrowing her for a while...to get revenge." The queen smirked. "Go get her. Saturn's power may be strong, but it doesn't stand a chance against ours." The queen ordered foolishly. 

Saturn's eyes darted from soldier to soldier. 'Stupid foolishness!' Saturn cried in her thoughts. Throwing out her hands, a energy wave erupted from them and knocked every soldier off their feet and into the wall, unconscious or dead. The queen grew angry. "You surrender now, Saturn or-." She held out her hand and in a red flash, Heero was there, now being held hostage by the queen. Out of nowhere, Heero felt a pressure on his neck...completely inhuman. 

Saturn's eyes flashed. "You let him go now! He has no use in your scheme!" Saturn cried angrily. Heero's eyes widened at the sight. Hotaru was surrounded by a strong wind...only near her. A bright symbol, that of Saturn, glowed almost blindingly bright on her forehead. "Hotaru...?" Heero asked, trying to ignore the crushing pain in his neck. "Oh, but I do think he has use. A very nice tool." The queen replied. "Maybe...I'll just kill him, princess. Then, the power of Saturn will obviously come out full force, considering how you are reacting to this. You clearly have feelings for him. A very usefull tool indeed." 

Saturn clenched her jaw. "You. Let. Him. Go. You. Damn. Bitch." With that, she held out her hands and a glaive appeared. With lightning speed and grace, she ran up to the queen and cut only her arm, not able to get the rest for Heero was in the way. She instinctively let go and Heero stumbled back. He stared at the scene before him. "Oh, princess? How did you like that little project I designed? Was it good?" The queen spat out. Saturn's power grew and the force of the wind grew stronger. "And I have the man that enforced it." 

The shadow disappeared over the man that raped her. "Pervert." After that comment, Saturn ran up to him and sliced down from his shoulder in a long sweep. Saturn then turned back to where the queen was, but she had disappeared. "Shit." Saturn cursed before looking back at where Heero was. Her eyes widened as she realized that the queen had taken him with her. "Oh no...please no..." Tears began in her eyes as the door re-opened (it had been blown shut by Saturn's energy). Makoto looked at her, Relena just behind her. 

Saturn looked back at Makoto. "Mako-chan...they took Heero." Makoto gave a saddened look. "Saturn...will this be temporary...or permanent?" Makoto asked her friend. Saturn wiped her tears (oh, I forgot to mention this. Hotaru isn't transformed. But, I'm calling her "Saturn" because she has regained her memories...for now.). "Temporary. I will stay just long enough to get Heero back." Saturn replied sadly as she approached the two. Relena was extremely confused. 

Suddenly, the entire base began to rumble and shake. Saturn looked around. "They're going to blow up the base. Makoto, we need to transform and shield Relena with our power. We'll erase everyone's memory when we get back." Saturn told her senshi friend. Makoto nodded and in a bright flash of colors, the two transformed. They raised their power level (can they actually do that?) and as each piece of rubble headed towards them, it shattered. 

Just barely, they were able to make it out of the asteroid base. When they got out in space, Relena realized she could breathe. "How is this possible? I can breathe." Relena commented. Saturn and Jupiter briefly smiled. "In this shield, you are immune to no oxygen, therefor you can breathe. However, you will not remember this." Jupiter replied. 

*i* 

When the pilots and Relena arrived at the Winner mansion, they then noticed Heero was gone. They had already had their memories erased of the power they saw. "Hey, where's Heero?" Duo asked. Makoto and Hotaru (now, I'm refering her to Hotaru again...just because she's not transformed...confusing to me...but okay) exchanged worried glances. "Heero was kidnapped by the Silver Bullet. They had moved their base elsewhere. I will go look for information." Hotaru replied quickly as she exited the room. 

Makoto sighed. "With her full memory back, they shall be easy to locate." Makoto said in almost a whisper. The pilots looked at her. "What?" Makoto smiled and hid her hand behind her head. "Nothing." Duo quirked an eyebrow, but chuckled. Makoto sweatdropped. 'Almost gave them their memories back...I've got to learn to keep my mouth shut once in a while...' 

*i* 

TM: Did you like that chapter? Sorry about Heero being kidnapped this time. It's just...I have this scene planted in my mind and this is the only way I could think of to get there. And, I'll get the next chapter out as soon as possible. 


	17. Attempt at Escape/Rescue

Don't own. Don't sue. 

TM: Hey hey!!! Here's chapter seventeen. I can't believe I actually made it this far. Usually, I can't get anything done. But, I guess that habit is starting to bend. Time to thank all those special people who took time to review. Thanks to:   
Hotaru, Whisper Reilman, JupLuna, kawaya, Hotaru Yuy, SaturnActingChick, Hikari_angel, Xtreme Nuisance, Firefly and Illusion Creator, Oniistar, krystalcat, Dark Shaedow, Lilac, Jenn, Hotaru Maxwell, Lady Lavender Clearwater, Angel-Hikari, Pisces*Angel, Enzeru no Yami, and Shojo no Tsukiana. Arigato minna!!! You're so cool!!! 

And, now here's the seventeenth chapter! 

Chapter Seventeen   
Attempt At Escape/Rescue 

Heero looked at his surroundings. Unlike the others, his memories were not erased. He remembered everything that had happened. Hotaru and the...power surrounding her. He didn't think magic actually exsisted. But, he had now been proved very wrong. And what the woman said the other man did to Hotaru...he couldn't get that out of his mind. 'So that's why she won't let me be near her...even in a friendly way.' He thought to himself as he leaned against the cold, metal wall. He wasn't going to attempt at an escape at this moment. He had too much to ponder. 

*i* 

Hotaru stood with Makoto in the kitchen. Makoto was making beef stew. "Hotaru, don't beat yourself up for his kidnapping. It wasn't your fault." Hotaru looked at Makoto. "Yes it was, Mako-chan. I should've seen this coming. Damn it!" Hotaru snapped. Makoto sighed. "We can try to rescue him." Makoto suggested. Hotaru sighed. "Yes I know. But, you saw what happened the last time we attempted a rescue. What if the same thing happens again?" Makoto put the carrots into the stew. "That's because we went in a group." Makoto replied simply. "I'll go then. By myself." Hotaru informed bravely. 

"No. I will not allow it. Setsuna would not allow it." Makoto told her firmly. Hotaru looked away. "Mako-chan. If I just sit here and let them...even hurt him, I don't think I can bear that." Hotaru looked back in Makoto's eyes with defiance burning in them in a furious rage. "I must do this. I finally know that I cannot stand to be away from him." Makoto gave a small smile. Makoto took her in a gentle embrace. "Our little firefly has grown up." 

Hotaru smiled. "I've always been grown up. And, even now, I'm too damn stubborn my own good." Hotaru replied as she pulled away. Makoto nodded, chuckling. "You better leave within the hour then. While the others are asleep." Hotaru nodded, exiting the kitchen. Makoto sighed. 'This will have severe consequences. I hope Hotaru knows that...for she was never meant to be with Heero...' She thought while she remembered what Setsuna had said about Hotaru actually being destined to be with Wufei. 

*i* 

Heero peered out the small window from his cell. No guard was in sight. He nodded and dug his pocket (he's wearing jeans) and pulled out a lock-pick set. He dropped them on the ground and went to work on his handcuffs. In no time whatsoever, he was free from the cuffs. Then, he went to the locks on the doors. Fortunately, the doors were very easy, since he had been trained with this certain type of lock so many times, he could unlock it in his sleep (literally). 

He took out his gun (AN: You know, I think he puts it in the back of his jeans. It would make sense for he keeps reaching back there to get it...most of the time. Anyway, that's where his gun is in this fic.) and ran out of the room. He quirked an eyebrow. It seemed that nobody was guarding this prison hell-hole. There wasn't a guard in sight...or in hearing range for that matter. 'Must be a trap...' He thought to himself as he continued on. 

*i* 

Hotaru stood in the middle of an open field far from the Winner mansion. She closed her eyes and let her Saturn power take over her, to give her the ability to sense magic anywhere. She sensed it from all nine planets, but that she was used to. So, she...looked...on. There! A strong, powerful force radiating off Colony L1. She tried to look on. She saw an abandoned prison obviously used in some of the first years this colony was built. She nodded after she settled back into a normal state. 'Damn, this is going to be tricky. Though that prison looks harmless...it is in fact shielded by my own power.' 

*i* 

Heero finally managed to make a break for the door. But, someone stepped in his way. "I don't think you'll be going anywhere, Mr. Yuy." Said the man. Heero's eyes slightly widened. Wasn't this the man that had raped Hotaru, and that she had killed? "I thought you were dead, you sick bastard." Heero assumed. The man gave an open and loud laugh. "Oh please, Yuy, like I would actually go on a duel with Saturn and lose. That was a man who looked so similar to me, that even you and Saturn would have a hard time noticing in the dark." The man revealed. 

"You used someone to die for you?" He asked, rather astonished. But, he should've expected this, for he was the one who raped Hotaru. "Of course you did. I'd expect nothing else." Heero replied, disgusted. For that, the man punched him in the face, sending him flying to the other wall. But, Heero's soldier training now kicked in. He got up and put his should back into place. 'I'm going to enjoy pounding your face in the ground.' Heero thought to himself. 

The two began a long and grouling duel. Punches and kicks were received, each stronger as the fight went on. Finally, the man (who I am going to refer to as "Kaji" because that is his name) took out a knife. He sliced up and down along Heero's right arm and finally grabbing it and breaking it. Heero clenched his jaw and punched the in the face with his left arm. The guy went flying. Then, just as the previous base, this prison began to rumble. Pieces of the ceiling fell onto the floor. Heero dodged each piece and used this chance to escape. He made his way to the door, but a large piece of the ceiling fell right in front of him. Shortly after that, the building fell to the ground. 

*i* 

Hotaru ran as quickly as she could to the prison (through the wonderful uses of Senshi Teleport, Saturn can teleport to Colony L1), now detransformed. She stopped dead in her tracks when she saw the building crumble to the ground. Instantly, tears began falling from her eyes. When the mess died down, she sprinted towards the pile of rubble that once was a building. Using her senshi strength, she began throwing ceiling pieces in every direction. "Oh God, Heero...you can't be dead. Please don't be dead!" She cried. 

"Hotaru?" Came a deep, male voice. Hotaru stopped and turned. When the dust cleared, she saw Heero standing there. He had a very limp right arm, broken. It was bloodied up very badly, as was he. Hotaru smiled genuinely and ran as fast as her legs could carry her up to him. Without words, she flew at him, her arms wrapped around his neck. "Don't you ever get kidnapped again! You hear me?!" She cried onto him. He gave a small smile as he held her close with his left hand/arm. "Never." She nodded, looked at him, and embraced him even tighter. She didn't want to let go and Heero didn't want her to either. 

Heero looked up into the cloudless sky. 'If we ever meet again, Kaji, I will not hesitate to kill you with my own hands.' He promised Kaji, who was not yet dead. 

*i* 

TM: Haha! Yeah! I got chapter seventeen out before I had to leave!!! Sorry if it's a bit short, but I have to go pack now. Um...just your basic note. Review! And I'll be back soon! Ja ne! 

*i*   
~TM~ 


	18. Lightning Never Strikes The Same Place T...

Don't own. Don't sue. 

TM: GOMEN NASAI!!! GOMEN NASAI!!! GOMEN NASAI!!! Please forgive me for not updating soon enough. I want to thank you guys for being so incredibly patient with me. I've just been building my web site and searching for fan fictions to put on it. Well, I'm gonna thank you guys now. I want to thank:   
Hikari_angel (May her soul rest in peace), Dark Shaedow, Xtreme Nuisance, BuBBles, kawaya, Hotaru, Mirai Megami, Whisper Reilman, JupLuna, Hotaru Yuy, SaturnActingChick, Firefly and Illusion Creator, Oniistar, krystalcat, Lilac, Jenn, Pisces*Angel, Hotaru Maxwell, Enzeru no Yami, and Jedi Knight. 

You guys are so...incredible for waiting like this. Thank you so very much!!! Um, yeah, so read and review minna-chan!!! 

Chapter Eighteen   
Lightning Never Strikes The Same Place Twice   
(Long, ne?) 

Hotaru broke from their embrace and then noticed all of his wounds. "Sit down." She barked her order. He did so. "Are you in any pain?" Hotaru asked him, her eyes filled with worry. He shook his head. "I'm fine." When he attempted to get up, Hotaru pulled him back down. "Stubborn idiot." 

Hotaru raised her hands over his wounds as a violet light poured out. Within seconds, the wounds were gone. He stared at her. "What...was that?" He asked, for once unable to explain. Hotaru gave a shy smile and sat next to him. "I will be leaving in less than ten minutes, so Hotaru will have to do this on her own. Though, she will not remember anything that has happened." She said mysteriously. He lifted a questioning brow. "What?" She smiled at him. "I am not actually Hotaru, but a past of her. Back in the dimension she came from, Sailor Saturn, the soldier of ruin, death, rebirth, and healing, died. If you ask Makoto, she will explain everything. For now, all I can say is that the Hotaru part of Sailor Saturn was reborn and the Sailor Saturn part of Hotaru is guarding the Solar System as she was intended to do. Goodbye, Heero." 

Suddenly, a bright violet light emitted from a symbol on Hotaru's forehead and a girl identitical to Hotaru, but in senshi fuku and transparent, was lifted into the sky. Hotaru then collapsed, but awoke just soon enough to catch herself. "What the hell was that?" She asked, sweating and panting. 

She looked over at Heero. "What are we doing out here? Where are we?" Hotaru asked. "What? But...you mean you were telling the truth?" Heero asked. Hotaru tilted her head to the side a bit. "What?" He shook his head. "Never mind. Let's head back." He replied. Hotaru nodded, but something was troubling her. Besides the fact that she had no clue as to where she was and how she got there, but she felt something in the back of her mind. It felt like it was over-taking her brain. 

*i* 

"Hotaru..." Heero started, breaking the tensioned silence between them as they head back towards the shuttle. "Hm?" Hotaru asked, realizing he had called her. "I know what happened back there..." Hotaru stopped dead in her tracks. "Y-you know? Why you? Why did you have to know? How did you find out?" She asked, fear reflecting in her eyes. "I figured it out." Was all he said. Hotaru turned her head away. "You can go ahead and call me a freak and shun me...just like everyone else." Both looked at her curiously for that comment (Hotaru is questioning herself). 'Where did that come from?' She asked herself. "Hotaru, I'm not going to shun you or call you a freak." She looked up at him, tears beginning in her eyes. He got closer and lifted her chin. "Look, shit happens. And this was by far the worst thing that could happen to you. But, Hotaru, I'm not going to hate you for it...and either will anyone else." She nodded and swallowed thickly as tears fell down her cheeks. Heero rubbed his fingers gently, rubbing away the tears. Her skin felt like pure silk. Slowly, they began to get closer and Hotaru's hand clasped Heero's hand that was on her face. Then, their lips met in a warm and gentle kiss. 

Heero didn't deepen the kiss, although he wanted to. But, he didn't want to force this upon her, or to go to far. But, when he felt her tongue demanding access to his mouth, the welcomed it in as they expored one another's mouths for long minutes (remember, since their trained soldiers, they can probably hold their breath for a **very** long time). Hotaru wrapped her arms around his neck and he pushed her body closer to his. Slowly, the soldiers came up for air. Hotaru smiled warmly and buried her head in his chest, embracing him as if letting go would make him disappear. He held her in the same manner, the scent of violets of lilacs making his senses go wild. 

"Hotaru?" Heero asked. Hotaru smiled again. "Hm?" "I think we should get going before the others worry about us." Heero replied. She frowned and sighed. "I guess you're right. Let's go." She grabbed his hand and ran into the shuttle. 

*i* 

Hotaru and Heero walked up to the mansion. Hotaru opened it. "Quatre?" She asked in a loud voice. Quatre raced down the hall. He attempted a smile. "You're back. I was getting worried. When Mako said that you had left..." Hotaru gave him a curious look. "Who's Mako?" Quatre lifted an eyebrow. "Shina is Mako...I thought you knew that. You had been talking to her like you had known her for years a while ago." Heero stepped in. "Quatre, what's wrong? You seem stressed." Heero asked. 

Quatre gave him a nervous look. "Well, it's Mako...she's disappeared. We can't find her...and Duo's going quite...insane to say the least." There was a crash in the kitchen. The trio raced into the kitchen. 

*i* 

Duo had just thrown a plate across the room. It's shattered contents were now on the floor. "Duo..." Hotaru trailed off. Duo looked at Hotaru with a tear-streaked face. She flinched at the site of him. Relena walked into the room. "What happened-? Oh my God." She took Quatre's hand and he held her waist. "Duo...we'll get her back. I swear it." Duo nodded. "It's just...I couldn't protect her, you know? This man came in, said his name was Kaji. Mako-chan then transformed into something and he took her, stunning her before that. If I had walked in a second sooner, I could've stopped it." He said, punching the table, which immediately split into two. 

Hotaru grabbed his fist. "Duo. We will get her back. Somehow, I know where their hideout is." Duo nodded. Duo walked out of the room. Hotaru walked up to Heero. "They're hiding in Colony L5. We better pack some things. This will be a long journey." She turned her head to her brother. "Quatre, tell everyone to pack their things. We can go to the colony now, but we will need to think of a plan to rescue her. These people...if that's what they can be called...are very strong. Almost inhuman. We'll need our Gundams." Quatre nodded and walked out, Relena walking with him. "It's good to have you back, Hotaru." Hotaru nodded. 

Hotaru looked back at Heero. "I fear there is going to be a severe consequence of all this." He planted a feathery kiss on her lips. "It will turn out fine, but I know there will be bumps along the road." Hotaru nodded and wrapped her arms around him. 

*i* 

TM: Well, sorry for the short chapter. I hope you liked it. FINALLY!!! They got together. But, it's not going to be perfect. Um, so...remember to review! Ja ne! 

*i*   
~TM~ 


	19. The Truth Behind Why She Was Sent Here

Don't own. Don't sue. 

TM: I just woke up. So, this may not be the best chapter in world. But, it's going to be better than the last. Um, I want to thank the following excellent people:   
Jacquelin Benito, Hikari_angel, Dark Shaedow, Xtreme Nuisance, BuBBles, kawaya, Hotaru, Mirai Megami, Whisper Reilman, JupLuna, Hotaru Yuy, SaturnActingChick, Firefly and Illusion Creator, Oniistar, krystalcat, Lilac, Jenn, Pisces*Angel, Hotaru Maxwell, Enzeru no Yami, and Jedi Knight.   
Arigato minna!!! You guys are so wonderful!!! Um, I don't have much of an author's note here because I really have nothing to say except read and review!!! 

Chapter Nineteen   
The Truth Behind Why She Was Sent Here 

The pilots boarded the shuttle. "Quatre!" Relena cried. Since Quatre was the last one on, he turned. "Relena? What are you doing here? I thought Noin and Rashid were guarding you." Quatre replied. Relena shook her head. "No. They don't know I'm here. Quatre, I want to go with you." She demanded. Quatre walked down to her. "Relena, you know you can't. If they find out that we brought you along, then they'd surely come after you." Tears began in Relena's eyes. "But what if you get hurt?" She asked. 

Quatre brought a hand up to her face and rested it on the side of her face. "Relena...I promise you, I'll come back unhurt." He replied, love gleaming with brilliance in his face. She put her hand over his and nodded. "Promise me." He nodded and quickly placed his lips upon hers. Taken back, but not too much, she rested and kissed him back with passion. When they parted, they gazed into each others eyes. "I promise. It's sealed with a kiss." Quatre replied, embracing her once and kissing her featherly on her lips before walking to the shuttle. 

"I swear to God, Quatre. If you come back harmed, I'll kill you!" Relena cried in jokingly way. Quatre smiled and nodded. Relena stood there, her hair blowing about. Quatre stared out the window at her. He mouthed the words "I love you" to her. She caught the words. "I love you too Quatre!!!" Relena cried, audible to the pilots. 

The pilots looked at him as he turned several thousand shades redder. The shuttle lifted off. 

*i* 

Hotaru looked over her right shoulder to see Heero just staring out in the depths of space. Hotaru unbuckled and walked over to the seat next to him and buckled in that seat. "See anything of interest?" She asked. "No. I've seen it all before." He said monotonously. Hotaru looked down, but then looked out in space. "Have you ever really seen Saturn in person?" She asked. "In person? No." Heero replied. She pointed to a small circular object with rings around it that were just barely visible. "That's Saturn right there. If you see it through a telescope you can see it closer, but we don't have one." She replied, reaching over him. He turned to her and she smiled at him. He nodded and she sat back in her seat. "Heero?" Hotaru asked quietly. 

"Hm?" Heero asked, once again staring into space. "Why can't I remember anything about going to Colony L1? I mean, I remember it, but I can't remember it." Hotaru replied with a small voice. Heero looked at her. Her eyes were misty and clouded. He couldn't lie to her...but he felt he somehow had to. "Well, when I was captured, you came looking for me. When you entered the building, it began to collapse and you were hit over the head with debree." He replied in his most truthful voice. "Then why can't I feel the pain? Or see the scar? Heero? Answer me this. Why is it every time I get hurt...I heal quickly as if nothing happened to me?" Hotaru asked. 

Heero remained silent. He had no answer. Instead, he wrapped his arm around the girl. "Go to sleep Hotaru. I have a feeling that once we get Mako back, we'll have those answers." "Hm. Good night Heero." She mumbled, falling asleep on his chest. "Good night, my firefly." He whispered in her ear. 

Wufei looked over at the couple. "Wufei? Something wrong?" Trowa asked the Shenlong pilot. Wufei's eyes went downcast. "You know." He replied suddenly. "I've known since we started Duo's plan." Trowa answered him. "Then you must know what I feel like doing?" Wufei asked him. Trowa nodded. "Getting Hotaru away from Heero, and yet you want her to be happy. So you do nothing, and allow them to be together." Trowa replied. Wufei nodded. "Damn love. It sucks." He mumbled. Somehow, he felt that Trowa wouldn't say anything. "It does." Was all the silent clown replied. "Oh? Who do you have your eyes on?" Wufei asked him. "I don't know. I don't think she exists. But, I can envision her. She has short, blue hair, and deep blue eyes." Trowa replied, his eyes relaxed. "Blue hair? I didn't know such a thing existed without dying it." "Well, I told you I didn't think she was real." Wufei shrugged and fell asleep on the seat. 

Duo brought one leg upto his chest and stared out into space, his eyes setting upon Jupiter. 'Mako-chan...I hope to God nothing bad has happened to you. If they harm one hair on your pretty little head, as God as my witness, the Shinigami will return with a vengence.' He thought to himself as he halluctinated Makoto's smiling face in the window. He traced her features with his middle finger, knowing this was a hallucination, but deciding he'd better take advantage of it. 

*i* 

Makoto was tied to a chair in a dark room. "Oh come on, Sailor Jupiter. You're just going to be used as bait for Sailor Saturn. All you have to do is die." Said a feminine voice. "Go to hell, bitch." She spat. "Saturn-san will not show herself unless she has to. And killing me wouldn't make her show herself. Nothing will. And if she does, be prepared for a world of pain." She added, an evil smile playing merrily on her lips. "What do you mean? Explain! You may be released unharmed if you do." The woman offered. "Well, I would tell you. But, then again, I'm not some scum-sucking weasel only out for herself. I have just one thing to say though. Any last words?" With that, she let out a villanous laugh. 

*i* 

The pilots arrived at Colony L5. Heero gently awoke the sleeping firefly. They grabbed their bags and went into Quatre's awaiting limo, taking them all to his near by estate. (AN: It would make sense for him to have estates everywhere, considering he **is** a diplomat.) 

The group walked into their respective rooms to put their belongings away. They were going to be staying for a while. Hotaru gathered everyone into a room. They crowded around the medium-sized coffee table. "I've drawn up the building plans for the place they're holding Mako." Hotaru replied (She found out Shina was called Mako, remember?). "Wait. How do you know?" Duo asked. She shrugged. "It's a gift." Was her reply as she rolled it out. "Okay. Here it is. This is a one-floor place, but I do believe they have a basement used for prison cells. That's more than likely where Mako is...but I'm willing to bet that it's hidden. And, there will be many guards. So, as much as this seems a bad idea, we're splitting up into three teams of two. The teams are as the following:   
Quatre and Duo. Trowa and Wufei. And Heero and myself. Quatre and Duo, you take section A of the building. Trowa and Wufei, you take section B. And Heero and I will take section C." "Wait, who's taking section D?" Hotaru smirked. "Well, I'm glad you asked that brother. For Dr. M has given us some reinforcments. Ami, Rei!" Hotaru cried. Out of the shadows, two girls appeared. One had long, raven hair and violet eyes. The other had short blue hair and blue eyes. "They've also been trained." Trowa stared at Ami while Wufei stared at Rei. "Onnas? More onnas? Great. Now our mission will become Mission: Impossible." Wufei muttered. "Wufei! I'm a girl!" Hotaru cried defensively as Rei began to get extremely angry. "Yeah, but you've earned my respect, Taru." He replied, making Heero glare at him for all he was worth. Wufei glared at him back. Hotaru caught this. "Enough! Let's just study this!" Hotaru cried at them as if they were children. 

Ami looked at Rei. "Does she not remember still?" Ami asked. Rei sighed. "Obviously not. But, I think Trowa remembers you." Rei said slyly. Ami blushed. "As Wufei does you." Rei blushed as well. "Anyway, how can they? They're memories were erased, remember?" Rei added quickly. Ami nodded. "You're right." They went to the table and began to study the blueprints. 

*i* 

Rei sat up in her bed. She decided to share a room with Ami, and their beds were on seperate sides of the room. "Ami-chan...you realize what Setsuna has done, right?" Rei asked. Ami nodded. "By sending Hotaru here, she has joined the Twins of Death. The Shinigami and the Shinimegami." Ami replied. "You know what this means? That there is a big battle coming up that not even the Ginzuishou can defeat." Rei told her. Ami nodded again. "She has joined the Twins of Death, the Twins of Thunder, the Twins of Water, the Twins of Fire, and the Twins of Time." Rei looked at her. "The Twins of Time?" 

"Setsuna is Wufei's sister." Ami replied. "Oh..." Rei said back. She had forgotten about that. She lied on her back. "Seeing my brother...it brings back memories." Ami lied on her back as well. "It has." Was all the said when she fell alseep. Rei smiled and did the same. 

*i* 

TM: Hm, I put Rei and Ami into this. I hope you don't mind. But, I had just thought of something and I decided I might as well put them in. Want to know just who the Twins of all these things are? All right, I'll tell you. That's only because I don't feel like going into this whole thing in the next chapter.   
The Twins of Death: Hotaru and Duo   
The Twins of Thunder: Makoto and Trowa   
The Twins of Water: Ami and Quatre   
The Twins of Fire: Rei and Heero   
The Twins of Time: Setsuna and Wufei 

Make sense? I know, it doesn't. I know they don't really look alike. But, twins don't really always look alike, do they? Um, review! And the next chapter will be out soon!...hopefully.... 

*i* ~TM~ 


	20. Powers Unverified

Don't own. Don't sue. 

TM: Next chapter came out quick, ne? Well, that's okay. I want to thank the following people:   
Jacquelin Benito, Hikari_angel, Dark Shaedow, Xtreme Nuisance, BuBBles, kawaya, Hotaru, Mirai Megami, Whisper Reilman, JupLuna, Hotaru Yuy, SaturnActingChick, Firefly and Illusion Creator, Oniistar, krystalcat, Lilac, Jenn, Pisces*Angel, Hotaru Maxwell, Enzeru no Yami, and Jedi Knight.   
ARIGATO!!!!!!!!! You wonderful, special, magnificent people! I never thought I'd make it chapter twenty...wow. As I said in my bio, I don't think this is going to surpass 25 chapters...though someday I may have a continuation...maybe. I'm still thinking on that one. Well, do you know why I put Rei and Ami in here? I hope you don't hate me for it. Well...read and review! 

Chapter Twenty   
Powers Unverified 

The six pilots and two senshi arrived at the place they were holding Makoto. "Okay, I only have a few things to say. We rush into this, then that's all the more likely that Mako will die as well. Do not let anything get in the way of getting Mako out...but do not go in like some durranged maniac. You must take your time." She seemed to be looking at Duo only for this. They nodded. "Good. Let's go. Rei, Ami, you go after Heero and I. Quatre, Duo, you go after Ami and Rei. Trowa, Wufei, you go after Quatre and Duo. We're using two minute intervals." She looked at Heero. "Let's get this party started." She said in a playful voice. 

The two jumped out of the van. The group stared at them, wide-eyed. "Ami-chan...I think Taru-chan is enjoying this little escapade too much..." Rei told her blue-haired friend. "Well...she **is** the Shinimegami after all..." With that, Ami covered her mouth. They looked at her. "Shinimegami? What?" Duo asked. Rei waved it off. "She just reminds us of one." Rei excused. "Oh..." Duo trailed off. 

*i* 

When Hotaru and Heero cleared the premises, Rei and Ami took off. Two minutes later, Duo and Quatre went to their section. And two minutes after that, Wufei and Trowa hurried to their section. 

*i* 

Hotaru and Heero crept the halls of the base. "Heero...it's much too quiet here..." Hotaru whispered. Heero nodded in agreement. "Something's wrong..." Just then, a machine gun from above began shooting at them. "Shit! They don't need human guards, they've got plenty machine ones!" Hotaru cried. One began shooting from behind them. In perfect unison, they began shooting the machine guns. Every foot, two machine guns on either side slowly lowered from the ceiling and began shooting at them. "Just how many of these damn things do they have?!" Hotaru cried. "Apparently, a lot." Heero answered as they ran down the corridor, searching for any wall that seemed out of place. 

*i* 

Quatre stopped suddenly. Duo jumped into him. "Hey, Quatre. You could warn a guy when you stop to suddenly." Quatre kept his eyes forward. "Well..." Duo looked over at the front of Quatre. There were over a thousand little booby traps. "Um...this isn't good..." Duo replied. "Just how do we get past fire blowers, large axe-like objects, shooting knives, and laser beams?" Quatre asked. Duo shrugged. "I think...it's all about timing and agility..." He said, studying it. "All right...let's do this." Duo ran in, dodging every fire streem and came up to the swinging axes. "Qu-man! As soon as I get to the other side of these swinging axes, you come across the fire stream. Don't worry. Just remember your training." Duo replied, going into the feild of axes. 

Duo stopped suddenly in front of a hidden one, it cut his arm. He looked at it as it healed suddenly. "WHAT THE?!" He cried. But, then, his mind focused on Makoto. "I'll think about this later." He jumped to the next place, and clearing the axes. "All right Qu-man!" Duo cried. Quatre jumped into the fire stream, but the fire began speeding up and shooting wildly. A fire ball hit his arm and he winced, but the pained cleared and the 3rd degree burn healed instantly. He shook himself from his stupor as he went to the swinging axes. 

Duo turned around to see a knife just barely miss him. "Eep!" He cried, running like hell down the path, each sharp blade missing him by a hair. 'What the hell...these crazy people surely use old methods...' He thought to himself as he stepped before the laser beams, shooting out of random places. He pondered this. They seemed to be following a pattern though. He studied the pattern thuroughly. "Aha!" He ducked under a laser beam, jumped over one, did a one-handed cartwheel over four and crawled under a few. However, there were laser beams coming from ahead, so he had to roll along. 

Duo waited patiently for Quatre to come from the trap. Quatre finally emerged from the trap. "Took you long enough." Duo replied. "Yeah well, thanks for waiting. Let's go." Duo nodded and they ran down the corridor, searching for any wall out of place. 

*i* 

Rei and Ami stood in the corridor, using their Elemental powers to sense any distruption. They had already transformed. "Youma!" Rei cried. Suddenly, a large youma with a green body, pink horns, yellow eyes, and a black shell broke through the steel wall. "Burning Mandala!" Mars cried at the youma. The fire did nothing. "Shine Aqua Illusion." Also, her attack did nothing. "Wait. Remember that it has Saturn's power within it. We may have to combine our strongest attacks." Mars told Mercury. Mercury nodded. "Flame Sniper!" "Aqua Mirage!" They cried, combining their attacks in one. The two went on either sides of the youma and attack it from the sides, have burning, have turned to ice and exploding. The girls gave each other high-fives and hurried down the halls to find a misplaced door. 

*i* 

Trowa and Wufei stopped suddenly as they came to an endless pit that stretch far throughout the corridor. They saw a ladder like railing on the side. "You've got to be kidding me." Wufei mumbled. "That's not all of it...look." Trowa pointed to small guns, ready to shoot laser beams, slots where he predicted knives would shoot out, and movable railings. "Oh shit." Wufei cursed. "Come on...we'll just have to move faster." Trowa replied. 

Trowa was the first to climb on the railings. As soon as he reached his hand out, laser beams began shooting at him. "Damn." He cursed silently. He began to move faster, using the moving railings to his advantage by dodging the knives. He safely made it to the other side. "Come on Wufei!" Trowa cried. Wufei nodded and did the same as Trowa. "Well, that wasn't too hard..." "Wufei..." Trowa started. "What?" Trowa pointed to a large, mechanical monster. "Ever get the feeling you just can't win?" Wufei asked him. Trowa nodded. 

They brought out their semi-automatic guns out and began shooting at the large object. It returned it's fire, using large bullets and laser beams (AN: I'm a big fan of laser beams...can you tell?). They gracefully dodged the fire, but a laser beam hit Wufei in the leg, causing him to fall against a wall. The monster advanced on him, but he noticed the wound healing automatically. "What the?!" He cried. The monster was just about to bring down a lage, knife-like weapon upon Wufei, when a silver staff stopped it. Wufei looked up at her. "Who are you?" He took a closer look. "Dr. M?" He asked. Pluto's eyes narrowed. "Hurry and rescue Mako, Wufei. I'll take care of the youma." Wufei nodded and motioned for Trowa to follow him. He stopped just to see how this woman would handle it. 

A swirling wind was created around her. "Dead Scream." She said in a low voice. The attack struck the youma and it violently shook, causing it to rip apart. Wufei and Trowa stared, wide-eyed. Pluto turned. "Stubborn idiots." She ran up to the two boys. "I guess I'll join you. Come on." Pluto told them. As they ran, Wufei looked at her curiously. "You look oddly familiar, onna." Wufei told her. 

Pluto glared at him. "Still calling every girl you meet an onna? I'm glad you haven't changed, Wufei." With that, she remained silent. 

*i* 

TM: I end that there because I want to get the twentieth chapter out before my mom gets on the computer...which would be now. So, I hope you like it. And review! Ja ne! 

*i*   
~TM~ 


	21. Shinimegami and Shinigami

Don't own. Don't sue. 

TM: Well, here's chapter twenty one. I predict that this will be about 23-25 chapters long at most. It may be longer, and I might do a continuation. I don't know, this could be divided up into seasons like Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon. So, thanks to the following people for reviewing and making this story what it is today:   
Jacquelin Benito, Hikari_angel, Dark Shaedow, Xtreme Nuisance, BuBBles, kawaya, Hotaru, Mirai Megami, Whisper Reilman, JupLuna, Hotaru Yuy, SaturnActingChick, Firefly and Illusion Creator, Oniistar, krystalcat, Lilac, Jenn, Pisces*Angel, Hotaru Maxwell, Enzeru no Yami, and Jedi Knight. 

Arigato minna!!! You're so special!!! Oh, and I am **so** happy because I just got the Def Leppard CD (Vault). I love it so much because they are one of my favorite bands. Yes, I love 80s music even though I am only 14. Don't mind me, I'm just weird like that. You know, I bet you're wondering that since Quatre is Hotaru's brother here, why isn't he here twin of Death? Well, that's easy to explain. Quatre may be Hotaru's brother here, but that was only so she could be introduced to her **real** twin: Duo. It will be explained further in the story. Review! 

Chapter Twenty One   
Shinimegami and Shinigami 

Hotaru stopped in the corridor. "Heero...I sense something in this wall. I don't know...I just...it's odd." Heero looked at her. "Let's check it out then." He replied. He felt the cold metal wall. "I don't see any differences..." He observed. Hotaru walked up to the wall and touched it. Immediately, the wall disappeared and a room was revealed. "I found it!" She said excitedly. Heero gave a small smile at her. "Let's go." He told her. She nodded. 

*i* 

Duo stopped dead in his tracks. "Hotaru...Heero, they've found the passage..." Duo told his comrade. Quatre looked at Duo. "How do you know?" Quatre asked him. "I-I don't know...it's just like something like Hotaru's voice told me that they found it." Duo replied. "Well, we should look for them then...never ignore your gut instinct." Duo nodded and they ran down the corridor. 

'But was it gut instinct? I'm sure I heard Hotaru's voice in my head telling me of their progress...' Duo thought to himself. 

*i* 

Rei stopped. "Ami-chan. Heero and Hotaru found the room. Let's go." Ami nodded. 'That's right. The Twins can sense one another.' "Quatre and Duo are on their way towards Heero and Hotaru." Ami announced. "I know. I figured Duo sensed her." Rei replied. They ran towards the corridor. 

*i* 

Setsuna stopped Wufei and Trowa. "Hold on a minute. Heero and Hotaru found Makoto's room." Trowa looked at Setsuna. "But, I too found it." He told her. They looked at him. Trowa turned and placed his hand on the wall. The wall immediately disappeared to reveal the same room Hotaru and Heero found...only on the opposite side. "Trowa? Wufei?" Hotaru asked on the other side. 

The group looked at one another. "I guess there's two entrances." Heero replied. Hotaru nodded. They heard four pairs of footsteps approaching. Mercury and Mars ran up to Pluto. "Pluto...I'm guessing Trowa found the entrance as well?" Mercury asked the Time Guardian. Wufei pointed his gun at the two girls. "Who are you?" 

Mars took the gun and crushed it with inhuman strength. "I am Sailor Mars. Warrior of the planet Mars and senshi of fire." She introduced. "And I am Sailor Mercury. Warrior of the planet Mercury and senshi of ice and water." Mercury introduced herself. "And I am Sailor Pluto. Warrior of the planet Pluto, sensh of time, and the guardian of the gates of time." Pluto told them. "Whoever you are, Mako's in here. I suggest we get finding her, eh?" Duo asked. The five people turned and walked inside the room. 

*i* 

Jupiter heard voices coming from the other side of the room. "Stay back! It's a trap!" She cried out. "Mako-chan?!" Duo cried. "Duo! Stay back!" Jupiter shouted at him. She heard his footsteps quickly approaching. "Idiot! Stay back!" But, he wouldn't listen. "Duo, what did I tell you about rushing into this?! It could be a trap!" Hotaru cried at the Shinigami. 

Duo wouldn't listen, he just kept running towards Makoto. He ran up to her chair and began untieing the ropes. "Idiot..." Jupiter mumbled. Duo took her chin and made her look up to him. "I may be an idiot, but if anything happened to you again..." He started. But, Jupiter sensed an attack coming towards them. She embraced Duo and turned her back towards the approaching red light. It hit her back, scorching it and burning her entire body. 

"Jupiter! Shine Aqua Illusion!" Mercury cried, putting the fire out that surrounded Jupiter. Jupiter collapsed into Duo's arms. "You get out of here..." Jupiter managed to say. Duo lied her on her back. "Mako-chan...don't you dare die on me!" He cried at her. She shakingly reached her hand up to his cheek, and he took it. They both blinked back tears. "Just believe in yourself Duo...don't let me cloud your mind..." Jupiter said vaguely. "Mako-chan!" She smiled. "Goodbye, Shinigami." She said with her last breath. Duo kissed her passionately on her lips. She barely had enough strength to taste the kiss before her life slipped from her body. 

Duo stopped and stared at her. "MAKO-CHAN!!!" He took her body in his arms and held her close. "You can't be dead! No, I won't let you die." The group steadily approached him. "Duo...don't worry...Jupiter won't die this easily." Mars told the boy. He didn't move from his position from the floor. Suddenly, a red light emerged from the shadows again, striking Duo. He was thrown against the wall and remained unconscious. 

Hotaru began trembling. "DUO!" She cried as she ran to him. "Duo...no..." Hotaru muttered out as she felt Duo's life force weaken. Tears began in her eyes. She turned whistfully, a burning rage inside of her. The ever-so-famous glowing symbol of Saturn on her forehead. "KAJI!!!" She cried with anger in every letter. A figure walked from the shadows. "So, I finally killed your Brother and his lover. I wonder what else it takes to bring out the power of Saturn." Kaji pointed his hand to Heero. "Maybe your lover?" Hotaru ran in front of Heero. "Don't you dare touch him! It's me you want, right?" 

"Saturn! Don't you dare come out! It will only-!" Pluto stopped. "Setsuna-mama...I have to do this." Came a whispered voice. A sparkling light fell upon Hotaru. Immediately, she began floating (AN: Everyone's extremely impressed by the light show...rendering them helpless to attack) in mid-air. Her clothes disappeared. Slowly, she raised her arms, her elbows still bent. Her body began twirling in medium speed. Large angelic wings appeared on her back. They were black with purple irridescense. Then, she lowered her arms and thrust her torso up and leaned her head back. The symbol of Saturn created a raining purple shower that surrounded her. Slowly, a black bra-like top came on her. And over that, was a black, transparent shirt that went down to the bottom of the bra and was long sleevesd. She wore a black choker. Then, a pair of black, bikini underwear appeared on her bottom. Over that was a transparent, black skirt-like thing. It had slits up to the black rope that tied it onto her waist and went down to her ankles. On her feet were flat, black shoes. She gently landed on her feet. "You wanted me. Now you have me...in my true form. As the Shinimegami!" She cried. A Glaive materialized in her hands. 

"And you have me as well, in my true form, as the Shinigami." Said a deep voice from behind her. Duo had a black, silk-like material, Chinese-designed uniform on him (AN: If you've seen Fushigi Yugi, think Tamahome's outfit when he was good, only black). And he had large, black, bat wings on his back. He had a scythe in his hands. The purple symbol of Saturn gloawed bright on his forehead. 

Rei looked at Pluto. "Pluto, the Twins of Death have been united. I think it is time." Pluto nodded. Heero looked at Rei. "Time for what?" Rei looked at him. "The time of uniting the Twins of Fire, Water, Thunder, and Time. And time for the long awaited battle for the fate of the universe." Mars said as she approached him. 

*i* 

TM: Okay, there's chapter twenty-one. Next chapter should be out soon. I'm on a roll! And if it's a little uneven, its because I just woke up...and it's about 11:57 p.m. I took a nap at about 5:00 p.m. and woke up around ten. I've had my five hours of sleep...which is good for me. So! I might get this next chapter out by tonight (this morning) or by latest, tomorrow evening. I hope you liked it. Review! Ja ne! (Oh and for those of you who do not like Def Leppard, what are you thinking? Hehehe....) 

*i*   
~TM~ 


	22. The Long Awaited Battle Pt. 1

Don't own. Don't sue. 

TM: Well, here's the next chapter. Out quickly, ne? So...let's get this story underway. First, I'd like to thank the following:   
Jacquelin Benito, Hikari_angel, Dark Shaedow, Xtreme Nuisance, BuBBles, kawaya, Hotaru, Mirai Megami, Whisper Reilman, JupLuna, Hotaru Yuy, SaturnActingChick, Firefly and Illusion Creator, Oniistar, krystalcat, Lilac, Jenn, Pisces*Angel, Hotaru Maxwell, Enzeru no Yami, and Jedi Knight. 

You guys rock! Review! 

Chapter Twenty Two   
The Long Awaited Battle Pt. 1 

(AN: Kaji is here, but it stunned by what's going on. So, that's why he is not attacking during their transformations. And, they are shielded.) 

Rei looked at Pluto. "Pluto, the Twins of Death have been united. I think it is time." Pluto nodded. Heero looked at Rei. "Time for what?" Rei looked at him. "The time of uniting the Twins of Fire, Water, Thunder, and Time. And time for the long awaited battle for the fate of the universe." Mars said as she approached him. 

Heero gave her a questioning look. Rei touched his forehead. "It's time to unite the Twins of Fire." Heero closed his eyes and his entire outfit changed. He now wore a black and red outift that looked almost exactly like Duo's. Only, the top was red and the under-parts were black. And the sleeves were torn off. He had black angel wings on his back with red irridescense. The bright, red, symbol of Mars appeared on his forehead. On his arms were black arm cuffs with red serpants for decoration. He had a pair of swords with the symbol of Mars on them. The hilts were decorated with red dragons, while the blade was black. 

Rei underwent her transformation as well. She had a red bra-like shirt on. Around her waist was a decorative black chain that was held together by a ruby. A red skirt appeared on her bottom. It went down to her ankles, but the slit was up to the top of the skirt. She wore a pair of black bikini-like underwear. She also wore flat, black shoes. And on her arms were arm cuffs that were all black except for a red serpant on each. On her forehead was the blazing symbol of Mars. And on her back, were black wings that had red irridescense. Rei had the same weapons as her twin., only the blade was silver. 

Pluto walked up to Wufei. "It is time we underwent our transformation, brother." Wufei stared as she too touched his forehead. He now wore exactly what Heero was wearing, only the top was black and the under-parts were maroon. On his forehead was the bright sympol of Pluto. On his back were large, black, angelic wings. His sleeves were torn off as well. Now, he too had black arm cuffs with maroon decor. He held his long katana in hand, but now the symbol of Pluto remained in it's hilt. 

Setsuna now wore a long black dress. It wasn't high in decoration, but it was beautiful. It was large at the top so it draped over on shoulder and fell off the other. A black armor was on her stomach and ended at her hips. The black gown went down to her ankles, the slit appearing the front, but a maroon under-layer lay underneath. She wore flat, black shoes. On her back were black angelic wings. In her hands was her Time Staff. 

Ami walked up to Quatre. "Now it's our turn." She touched his forehead. Now, he wore a long sleeved, puffy blue shirt and a pair of blue pants. The shirt was decorated with gold. He held a long, gold rod that had a medium-sized blue gem at the top, in the middle of a pair of leaves. On his forehead was the blue symbol of Mercury. On his back were white angelic wings that gave off a light blue color. 

Ami now also wore a puffy blue shirt, but it showed her stomach. On her bottom was a long blue skirt that went to her ankles. It's slit was all the way up her leg. Underneath was a darker blue skirt. She wore dark blue, flat shoes. On her head was the symbol of Mercury. In her hands was the same staff as Quatre, only the gem was slightly darker. On her back were white angelic wings that also gave off a light blue color. 

A sparkling light hit Jupiter's chest and she was now swirling in lights. Her outfit became another. She had a black bra-like top. Underneath it was a see-through green, puffy shirt that went down to her wrists. It ended at the bottom of her bra. On her bottom was a pair of black, bikini underwear. She had see-through, green, genie-like pants that went down to her ankles. She wore a pair of black, flat shoes. On her neck was a long golden necklace with a gem on it. It was two-sided. One side had an emerald and the other was a black gem. On her forehead was the symbol of Jupiter. In her hands was a medium-sized black rod. It had a green dragon swirling around it. And, what the dragon was heading up to was a green stone. On her back were a pair of black angelic wings with green irridescense. 

Trowa immediately began his transformation. He wore the outfit that Duo wore, only his top layer was green and underneath was black. He had black, angelic wings on his back with green irridescense. He had the symbol of Jupiter on his forehead. In his hands he had the same rod as Makoto, only the dragon was black and the holder was green. 

(AN: I **will** have a few pictures I drew of them up on my web site...as soon I get finished with this story and get my site situated.) 

All of them turned towards Kaji. He too had gone under a transformation. Now, he was large and pulsing with energy. Hotaru stood next to Duo. Rei stood next to Heero. Setsuna stood next to Wufei. Ami stood next to Quatre. And now, Makoto stood next to Trowa. "Just, who are you?!" Kaji asked. 

"I am the Shinimegami." Hotaru replied. "The Shinigami." "Okibi no Kami." Heero replied. "Okibi no Megami." Rei introduced. "Raiu no Kami." Trowa said. "Raiu no Megami." Makoto said along with him. "Mizu no Kami." "Mizu no Megami." Quatre and Ami replied. "Toki no Kami." "Toki no Megami." Wufei and Setsuna answered. 

"No matter! You shall die by my hands! For now, I too have transformed into my ultimate being." Kaji informed. He brought out a red beam and destroyed the building around them. Another red beam went straight towards the group. 

Hotaru put the Glaive in front of them and a purple shield fended off the red beam. "He's strong. I don't know how long this shield will last." Suddenly, the shield grew stronger. Hotaru turned to see her brother helping her. "Right. I think it's time we attack." She said in her brother's direction. 

"Good. I have a little business to continue with the bastard." Heero said behind her. She looked up into his eyes. "I understand." She kissed him sweetly on the lips as he walked out of the shield and in front of Kaji. He brought out his two swords. "Let's dance, you and I." He told the raging maniac. 

Kaji grinned. "Finally. I get the chance to defeat the Okibi no Kami." He two brought out two swords. Immediately, they dueled. Heero brought down his two swords, but only to be blocked. He stepped back and the two circled one another. Then, Kaji went in for the attack. He brought the swords towards Heero's side. Heero blocked them just in time. But, Kaji flipped one of Heero's swords from his hands and far away. Heero grasped the one sword in both of his hands. Kaji threw away the second sword he was using. "Now, let's be fair about this." 

Heero lunged in. Kaji only managed to block from getting hit in the side. Then, Heero maneuvered it so that he sliced across Kaji's stomach. Kaji madly brought his sword upon Heero. But, Heero blocked, facing towards Kaji, up close. "Hm, I guess demons bleed as well." He said with a smirk. Kaji clenched his jaw and broke off the attack and as Heero went to raise his sword upon Kaji, Kaji stabbed him in the heart. He stopped dead in his tracks and looked down on the sword. Carefully, he removed it. Resulting to that, he now was bleeding like mad. 

"NO!!! HEERO!!!" Hotaru screamed from the shield. Heero looked back at Hotaru. "Goodbye, my love." He whispered as he turned back towards Kaji. "You...will not...get to hurt...my firefly." He managed to speak. He held out his hand as the other sword flew back to it. He raised the swords and crossed them. "Now, you will die." He whispered. A red fire began growing from the tip of the swords. 

Rei knew what was happening. "He's using...his final attack...Heero! No! This is irreverseable once used!" Rei cried. "I know." He said to her. "You don't have enough strength!" Hotaru cried at him. "You won't survive!" Heero nodded. "I know." Tears began streaming down the girls' faces. 

The fire was now blazing, and true to his name (Okibi means "blazing fire"). He brought the swords down and the giant fireball engulfed Kaji. Kaji screamed in burning pain as each inch of his skin now was being slowly turned into ash. 

But, the fire quickly died down, blowing Kaji's ashes into the wind. Hotaru ran from the shield and caught Heero as he began to falter. "Rest now. You used too much energy..." Hotaru whispered at him. He stared up at her. "F-firefly..." He whispered. Tears from his firefly dropped onto his face. "Hm?" "I-I love you." She nodded. "I love you." She answered back at him. He gave a smile before tensing up and finally relaxing for the last time. "Heero? Heero...oh God...no!" She burried his face into his chest and began sobbing uncontrollably. 

The group approached the couple and began to comfort the crying Shinimegami. 

Now, they heard a distant, evil laughter...made by a woman. "Hotaru." Setsuna spoke. Hotaru didn't listen. "Shinimegami." Hotaru's head whipped around. "What?" "It is time for the final battle. She has arrived." Setsuna replied. 

Hotaru nodded. She stood over Heero and crossed his swords over his heart. She then brought down her Glaive. It stopped just a few inches above him as a purple light began to emit from the tip. Slowly, purple sparkles began to engulf his body and it began to disappear. "Goodbye, my love." 

*i* 

Hotaru immediately snapped her head in the laughing woman's direction. "Now, you shall pay for the death of Heero Yuy, the Okibi no Kami." 

*i* 

TM: Well, there's chapter twenty two. Sorry about Heero's death. It hurt me a lot to write it, as Heero is my favorite gundam pilot. (Duo: Hey! I thought I was your favorite! TM: Well...Heero's more of my type...and I like him more... Duo: Oh. TM: Yeah, you're like a brother to me. Duo: Oh, okay! I can deal with that! TM: *smile*) I love happy endings, but I hate them. They're expected and I don't like to be predictable. I don't know whether this is a happy or sad ending. But, don't hate me! Heero just may make a comeback...Review! 

*i*   
~TM~ 


	23. The Long Awaited Battle Pt. 2

Don't own. Don't sue. 

TM: Well, I'm here with the twenty-third chapter of Megami. I don't know if this will be the last chapter, or the twenty-fourth. Um...I want to thank the following people:   
JupLuna, Hikari_angel, Dark Shaedow, Jacquelin Benito, Xtreme Nuisance, BuBBles, kawaya, Hotaru, Mirai Megami, Whisper Reilman, Hotaru Yuy, SaturnActingChick, Firefly and Illusion Creator, Oniistar, krystalcat, Lilac, Jenn, Pisces*Angel, Hotaru Maxwell, Enzeru no Yami, and Jedi Knight. 

Thank you guys **so** much!!! I really appreciate you reviewing. Um...so...I know you probably hate me for killing Heero...I hate me too for that. But, let's continue, shall we? 

Chapter Twenty Three   
The Long Awaited Battle Pt. 2 

Hotaru immediately snapped her head in the laughing woman's direction. "Now, you shall pay for the death of Heero Yuy, the Okibi no Kami." 

The woman gave a smirk. "Well, I seriously doubt that. But, you can sure give it a try. How about making this a fair fight? Let's get rid of those who can protect you, Shinimegami." She threw out her hands and immediately red fire beams began streaking out at the others. Rei, the Okibi no Megami was the first to go down. "REI!" Hotaru cried, running towards the fallen goddess. Rei wasn't moving...or breathing. "REI! No!" Hotaru cried. "Now, the Toki no Kami shall die!" In a split second, the Shenlong pilot fell next to Rei. "WUFEI!" Hotaru screamed. "And the Toki no Megami!" Setsuna was the next to fall. She hit the ground with a thud. "SETSUNA-MAMA!!!" "The Mizu no Megami!" Ami fell to the ground, the fire beam gone through her chest, just like the others. "Ami-chan!!!" Hotaru stood in the middle. One by one, the rest of them fell until only her brother and her remained. 

"And the finishing touches! The Shinigami!" Duo now fell next to his sister and his love. Hotaru fell to her knees, tears pouring from her eyes. "Duo...Mako...Ami...Rei...Wufei...Setsuna-mama...Trowa...Quatre...Heero, my love..." She sobbed out. "See? You're all talk and no action. Might as well give up. No one is around to protect you, little firefly." 

Hotaru grasped her Glaive in her hands. "Now, that's where you are wrong." Her voice was monotonous and cold. She stood up. "You have awoken Saturn, Megami, and Shinimegami. That was a big mistake." Her wings stretched out as her head jerked up. Her eyes were tearful and lifeless. Her Saturn symbol was blazing upon her head as she held her Glaive protectively in front of her. "You have taken the lives of my friends, my brothers, and my love. But their souls remain within me!" Slowly, each of the corpses symbols grew brighter and created a colorful shield around Hotaru. 

The woman shielded her eyes from the blinding light. "What's this?" The lights then flew inside Hotaru and pulsated throughout her body. "No more shall you harm innocent people and creatures. I will punish you in the name of Saturn, the Heavens, and of the Gods and Goddesses who died here today." Said Hotaru, with a deathly voice. The woman created a shield around her and brought out a fiery red power, as an orb in her hands. 

Hotaru closed her eyes. 'I'm about to use the power, rendering her death as well as mine...though...I have never used it before (It's not Death Ribbon Revolution)...I do not know the consequences of my actions...but she shall never harm anyone again!' Hotaru cried in her mind. 'We're here with you, firefly.' Said Heero's voice. 'Yeah, we're with you one hundred thousand percent, sis.' 'Forever, Hotaru-chan.' Hotaru nodded. "Thank you, everyone." 

Her eyes flashed open. She sliced through the sheild that the woman had. "What?! How can this be?! This is my strongest power!" Hotaru smirked. "That's your strongest power? Pathetic." Hotaru trapped the woman with her glaive. The front of her was rendered helpless against the Glaive while the other part of her was against Hotaru. "Elemental Rights, I summon thee. Grant me the power to destroy the creature who has harmed so many. Elemental Creatures, I summon thee. Help me destroy the one whom has harmed so many." She repeated that as a large dragon, a screeching bird, a galloping unicorn, a running black panther, and a running white wolf (all transparent) jumped into the orb surrounding them (fire is surrounding them too). "Elements of Raiu, Okibi, Mizu, Shi, and Toki! Eliminate!" She shouted. 

Hotaru jumped off of the woman as she began screaming in pain. Slowly, a red light fell upon her and quickly disappeared into the ground. Hotaru fell to her knees and caught herself with her hands. "Shinimegami..." Came a voice that sounded like a thousand wolves howling, but with beauty. Hotaru looked up to see a woman dressed all in violet with a face that was so beautiful and radiant that it Hotaru to look at her. She had very long violet hair and kind, gentle violet eyes. Her skin was as pale as snow, but very beautiful. "Mama?" Hotaru asked, immediately recognizing her. 

The woman smiled. "It's time to come home, Taru-chan." Hotaru nodded. "But...the others." She said, looking at their bodies. "Firefly, they are all to be reborn. Now, it is time to come home." Hotaru nodded and took her mother's hand as they disappeared in a brilliant violet flash. 

*i* 

Hotaru awoke suddenly in her bed in a large room. "Was...that all a dream? It had to of been...the prince of Mars is not my betrothed..." Hotaru said as she slipped out of bed and went to get dressed into her school uniform in the large palace of Saturn. 

*i* 

TM: Well...that was interesting. Would you like me to continue? If I decide to, then it will be in another fic. And it'll be out after my Harry Potter/Sailor Moon fic is finished. Did the ending suck? I'm sorry if it did...but I couldn't think of how to end it. I decided to go with this. That way, in case you guys wanted me to continue it, I'd have someplace to start off from. I'm sorry if you didn't like it. So...review! And...keep an eye out for the continuation. Oh! Want to know which animal went with who? Okay, here goes!   
Dragon: Trowa and Makoto/Raiu   
Bird: Heero and Rei/Okibi   
Unicorn: Quatre and Ami/Mizu   
Black Panther: Duo and Hotaru/Shi   
White Wolf: Wufei and Setsuna/Toki 

So...review! Ja ne for now! 

*i*   
~TM~ 

(P.S. Yay! I actually finished something!) 


End file.
